


Lost and Found

by Flyingfantasies



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Amy rose is main character, Angst, Believe in Yourself, Character Development, Classic characters, Comedy, Coming of Age, Crushes, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girl Power, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Humans are evil?, Mystery, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rosy is her real name, Secrets, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingfantasies/pseuds/Flyingfantasies
Summary: A coming-of-age story, about Amy Rose growing up from being a scared child to a brave warrior.In a world, where Mobians have been dissapearing ever since strange creatures that call themselves "humans" have been appearing in random cities.~Updates every week~
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"Are we set to go girls?" Sally said excitedly as she places her hands on top of her eyes. She had a small grin on her face.

A small group of girls surrounded Sally. Everyone seemed ready to run and hide except for one confused face belonging to the youngest of the group. The small pink hedgehog looked up at Sally the Squirrel, ready to ask a question.

"Umm.."

"One!" Sally said, and that is when everyone dispersed into the house.

The pink hedgehog quickly tried to keep up by following the oldest girl, who was kicking a rug that showed a dispense door underneath.

"Wave, can I.."

"Rosy! This won't fit the both of us. Now. Scram." The purple swallow said, as she quickly got into her hiding place. "And don't tell Sally!" She gave Rosy a very quick but scary stare at the pink hedgehog before closing the small door.

Rosy quickly ran toward a cabinet in the next room. It was small, but it was a perfect place to hide. As quickly as she opened it, the little door was pulled back to closed. Rosy quickly tried opening it again and found that there was already someone in the cabinet.

"Nope! Finders Keepers!" A small yellow cat said as she closed the cabinet door. Rosy pushed out a small sigh before the cabinet door opened up a little bit. The small cat than winked at Rosy and then closed it completely again.

"I'll find a BETTER hiding place, Honey." Rosy huffed and walked away fast.

"12.... 13..." Sally's voiced echoed from the other room.

Time was running out.

Rosy finally went up the stairs to seek more hiding places. She heard shuffling in one of the rooms. The last girl must be hiding in the Ms. Otis's room.

Rosy opened the door to a perfectly dark normal room. No rabbit in sight.

Before she could call her friend, Rosy heard Sally humming and steps getting closer as she went up the stairs.

Rosy quickly hid under the bed and closed her eyes as she tried not to move or make a sound. Rosy heard the door open and after a brief pause the door closed, she took a deep breath and giggled. This was the first time Sally hasn't quickly found her.

She then heard the closet door open really slowly as if not trying to make a sound. Rosy took a peek at her hidden friend. Did Bunnie knew she was hiding here too?

What came out was two red shoes with a white stripe on top. Rosy was confused. Were those Bunny's shoes? She had never seen them before.

The shoes walked toward the a small cabinet. Bunnie was apparently... looking for something? And she was also taking things that weren't hers to begin with.

Rosy scurried herself to the edge of her hiding place beneath the bed and slowly reached her arms to the legs of her friend.

What she heard next was not Bunnie's voice but a voice she didn't recognize.

"AaaaA! Hands off!" A voice explained. The voice belonged to a boy. The boy quickly jumped out of the way of Rosy's reach and went to the side of the way and pulled Rosy under the bed. "Tails! I told you not to foll-..." the boy's voice slowly came to a stop to find out that it wasn't his friend but a girl.

"Whoops.." The boy knew that he was suddenly in trouble and in a mess. And even more when Rosy started screaming.

"ROBER!" Rosy cried.

"Wait wait wait wait! I promise you no harm I just-..."

The door was slammed open and it was Bunnie and Sally confused and grasping tightly to brooms. The light of the hallway finally showed who the boy was.

He was a blue hedgehog. All the 3 girls suddenly knew who he was.

"One of the lost boys!" Bunnie exclaimed. Rosy ran toward the girls and hid behind them.

"Look, no hard feelings. I came here for the jewels. Buuuut! There is no harm in being friends, right?" The boy quickly said.

"You can have my broom!" Another voice came running behind the door. It was Wave with a broom ready to hit anything in her way. The three girls quickly got off her way.

Wave swings her broom from side to side, but the boy kept moving from away fast. Really. But. Really. Fast.

"Ah, thanks! But I don't think that is pretty valuable." The boy said in a mockish manner. He had a smile stuck in his face the whole time. He quickly swinged himself to the window.

"You should probably practice your swing! But to be honest, I can finally showcase my skills without being in danger for once. Thanks for that!"

"Can you just leave? You are not welcomed here!" Sally said.

"Why not? I see no difference from me to any of you." The boy said as he ran close to the three girls blocking the doorway. "Right?" He looked toward Rosy.

"Leave her alone! You should... you should... be ashamed!" Bunnie stuttered. She looked incredibly nervous, more than Rosy.

Sally and Bunnie quickly tried to swing their brooms but they had no luck catching the blue hedgehog. Rosy only hid her face behind her hands, she thought that maybe if she didn't look at him, the boy could leave.

The boy bounced back to the window. "If you keep this up. You'll be hitting each other. And sadly, I can't stay to see that. I have to be on my way." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry for the mess." He swingged himself out the window in a flip and he landed perfectly on the ground like a performer.

All the girls except Rosy ran toward the window. Before he could run off he did a bow toward the girls and he dissapeared into the night leaving a blue flash behind him.

All the girls left a huge sigh of relief, except for Bunnie.

"We should probably clean up before Ms. Otis comes home." Sally said interrupting the silence between them.

"Should we tell Ms. Otis about the lost boy?" Rosy asked. "Do you think that humans might follow him here."

"We have nothing to fear. Humans are only after the lost boys. We are ordinary. Normal. Girls. Nothing else." Sally said as she gently grabbed Bunnie's hand.

Bunnie was shaking, and quickly let go of Sally and walked out, "Right." Bunnie said in a stern voice. Sally quickly followed her.

Rosie looked toward Wave awaiting any response.

"Well it's not gonna be me, who is cleaning this mess." Wave said and gave the broom towards Rosy. "Goodnight Rosy.... And make sure all the windows are locked this time." Wave left the room without even looking back.

Rosy quickly ran toward the window and closed it. She looked outside, the night seemed so calm and pretty. The moon was very bright tonight.

Rosy stepped away from the window. She stumbled against someone behind her and she quickly stumbled away from the person and aimed her broom toward the person behind her.

"Boo!" A soft girly voice said. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?"

Rosie discovered it was Honey was the one behind her.

"I guess, I won? Why were you all screaming about? Did I miss something?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnie knew something like this would happen but she thought that if she played nicely and followed the rules maybe life would be nice to her. But nothing can stay the same, even if Bunnie did everything she was suppose to do. Maybe the world was truly ending?

Bunnie looked at her arm carefully as she stretched her arm out in front of her. She waved her arm in circles, moved her hand up and down and touched the mirror as carefully as she can with the tip of her fingers. Her arm looked normal, just as any other rabbit would have it. Why was she so worried about it? If she could see that it was a perfectly normal arm, everyone else can too.

She heard a small knock on the door. 

"Greetings officer Bunnie. After a robbery that has taken place in the orphanage. We are asking you to check the evidence," a raspy voice said from the other side of the door.

Bunnie opened the door to see Sally with a plate filled with cookies. Sally smiled brightly back at her.

"Officer Sally, is this bribery for my silence?" Bunnie grinned as she placed both her hands on her own waist.

"No, but for a smile. I would never ever want you to stop talking." Sally said back in her normal voice. 

For Bunnie, Sally always made her forget about things, made her feel normal and real. Maybe the world wouldn't end, and if it did, Bunnie wanted to spend every moment with Sally in it.

"All righty, I guess little old me has no option," Bunnie quickly grabbed a cookie and threw it up in the air and catched it with her mouth.

"Umm.." Sally placed the plate down as she tried to imitate the same motion. Which resulted in a failure attempt with the cookie hitting the top of her nose and bouncing to the ground. 

With a fast reflexive notion, Bunnie kicked the cookie before it could reach the floor making the cookie bounce up again, once in the air again Bunnie quickly grabbed it, this time with her hand.

"Gross!" Wave's voice said across the hallway as she walked closer toward Sally and Bunnie, "I know the importance of saving food, but you don't have to take it THAT seriously." 

"5-second rule?" Sally asked nicely

"It didn't even touch the ground!" Bunnie replied

All three girls started to laugh together. After a few seconds, Wave suddenly tried to stop laughing by fake coughing.

"Tha-that wasn't funny at all," Wave huffed her chest up and folded her arms as she tried to look away from her friends.

"Sure it wasn't," Sally and Bunnie said, they both looked at Wave with half lid eyes. 

"Anyways! Both of you should be more careful back there, you should always call me when something like this happens. If the blue hedgehog comes back, I'll make sure that brooms are not the only thing we use as a weapon," Wave said.

"We don't have to make a big deal about this! If we keep quiet maybe we'll just be questioned and left alone," Bunnie said, she tried to relax, this was just a simple conversation, if she stays calm maybe her hands won't start to shake. "These lost boys with 'weird abilities' have bad enough luck to always attract random h-h-humans," 

"Do you think they can attract each other too? Like if someone was similar to them? Or maybe.."

"Rosy! Hello!" Sally announced loudly interrupting Waves questions. Bunnie sighed with relief, no more questions.

Rosy had her hands clenched into fists, her eyes were looking straight down and her feet firmly against the floor. Rosy quickly walked fast passed them and went down the stairs trying not to look at the girls. 

"We should be more quiet about these conversations. We don't want Rosy, Honey or worst, Ms. Otis to find out." Sally whispered. 

"Yeah! We should be heading to bed anyway! Goodnight!" Bunnie replied and quickly walked backwards toward her room as she gave them both thumbs up. Once she was inside her room she closed the door in a brisk movement. Bunnie hoped she could sleep that night, her thoughts were very loud.

Rosy didn't get much sleep either. Her mind was filled with questions. She opened her eyes and she sat up. Rosy was in her room meanwhile Honey was on the opposite side of the room sleeping with perfect smile.

"Honey, What are humans?" Rosy asked.

Honey opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "I thought you'd never asked! Come sit beside me!" Honey moved a bit to make space for Rosy in her bed. 

"Honey, I didn't mean to interrupt your sleeping..." Rosy apologized as she walked toward Honey's bed.

"I don't sleep. I just let people think I do." 

Rosy's eyes widened at her friend's comment, "Oh! Umm... is that what Wave teached me the other day? Sarcasm?" 

Both girls were silent for 10 seconds. Rosy only getting more confused as Honey's smile was kept in her place.

"Are you going to sit down next to me or are you gonna watch me all night?" Honey finally stated. Who knew that Honey was more interesting than Rosy thought.

Once they sat together in Honey's bed. Honey placed her pillow in front of them and gently ripped a few of the stitches with her claws that were sewed carefully on the side of the pillow. She slowly placed her hand inside the pillow and finally released a small sketch book. Honey then opened her sketchbook to show Rosy a picture of two humans. 

The two humans were gazing at each other's eyes with a sweet smile on both of their faces. They were holding each other's hand, both had white wedding gowns and ring on their fingers. Rosy was truly captivated by the wedding picture that a small blush creeped on her face.

“Where did you get this?” Rosy asked immediately, not looking away from the picture. “How?!”

“I actually got it from a lost boy,” Honey answered. Honey placed her finger on her own cheek and looked up, “I had to battle against him because he thought he was such a smarter kid than me, so I tied his two tails into a beautiful knot.”

Rosy’s face was filled with confusion and maybe a bit of fright for Honey that had no filter for any of the questions she was asked. Rosy changed the subject.

“Do you think humans can be good? Just like this picture,” Rosy asked. 

“I haven’t met one yet, but they are surely creative with their outfits!” Honey said as she folded the picture of the two wives. “Now, Rosy what do YOU think of the lost boys?”

“I don’t think they should get into orphanages and steal things.” Rosy said as she got up and went back to her own bed. “But now that I know that you don’t sleep, I won’t be worried of anybody trying to break in,” Rosy added and quickly turned off the lights before Honey would respond with any honest comment.

Wave woke up to a beautiful and silent morning. No giggling, no running and no barging into doors. Was she in a dream or was this reality? Wave took her time to put on her own clothing and make her bed. Wave went downstairs to see almost everyone seated in the dinning room and eating breakfast. As Wave got close, she noticed that nobody was eating breakfast at all. Sally was moving her food around with her spoon very slowly, Bunny had her plate pushed to the side with her hands covering her face, Rosy looked liked she was about to cry, and Honey wasn’t even present. Oh boy, would this day get any better?

Wave grabbed Bunny's plate, “I hope you don’t mind, I like my food extra salty,” Wave said with a grin.

Sally rolled her eyes at Wave's comment. “If you don’t mind, we are dealing with a situation here.”

“Today we learned that Rosy has bigger ears than mine because she listened to our conversation last night and even a larger mouth because she told Ms. Otis everything.” Bunnie stated out.

“You forgot that I have a bigger brain than yours because he was stealing from us!” Rosy cried, 

“Rosy you are like ten, you are not fixin' or repearin' anything" Bunnie kept her face calm but her fist under the table was shaking. Bunnie was not mad, she was scared. 

A crash was heard in the kitchen making Bunnie jump out of her seat, after a few seconds a muffled crying was heard in the kitchen. She looked at Rosy and raised her finger, “We ain’t finished with this conversation.” Bunnie left the dining room to run toward the kitchen.

Sally also got up and went toward the kitchen but briefly came back with a basket. Sally looked distressed and couldn’t keep eye contact with Rosy. Sally still reached out for Rosy's hand and pulled her outside. 

“You need to get some berries. Don’t come back until the basket is filled.” 

“I already did it last week, and we still have some..”

“Rosy, this is not about the berries. This is about you going for a walk, taking a deep breath and thinking about: why would Bunnie be upset and why is Ms. Otis crying in the kitchen?” Sally took a deep breath and finally looked at Rosy hoping she could find any sort of sympathy or guiltiness but Rosy's face was only looking away with a bitter reaction.

Rosy snagged the basket from Sally's hand, “I’ll be back before supper.” 

Rosy footsteps at first were with hurry and she would ignore sticks or curious rocks in her way. She was completely livid; her thoughts were filled about Sally's comments. “She is a coward! She always takes Bunnie's side because she likes her more,” Rosy's feet were now stomping on the floor. How annoying it was that she couldn’t find any berries. “This is stupid! If she could only let me-eee eek!” Rosy lost her balance as she walked threw a very large stick that she didn’t noticed while she was stumping by. Rosy face planted against the ground.

That’s when it got to her, Rosy lifted of her face and tears started to fall on the basket as she hold it tightly. “I didn’t mean…” she closed her eyes and wipped tears away from her face. “I was just mad that you guys were holding secrets without me! What was I supposed to do...? Ignore what happened?!” she cried out to the trees but no response was made. Rosy was alone and she missed her friends. Rosy looked at her empty basket, she can't just go empty handed, can she?

After a few hours she managed to get: a spoonful of berries, some flowers she thought Sally would like, an apple that was found on the ground and a rock that looked like a bad drawn star. Would that be enough for an apology?

Rosy was counting the berries she had in her basket when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

Her eyes turned wider and her pink spikes bristled. Rosy hold her breath and didn’t move as she tried to sense if she was indeed in danger.

“Chirp Chirp!” a small voice came out from the bushes that she heard the rustle from.

Rosy breath out a sigh of relief. It was a small bird! Rosy felt a bit foolish for getting to scared that easily. 

She was about to continue to go on her way when she realized… why would a bird say ‘CHIRP CHIRP' when they whistle?! Rosy threw her basket to the side and started to run the opposite way of the bushes. Oh, what a mistake she realized when she stepped onto a net trap.

Rosy got shot into the air, trapped like a bird in cage, and the rope kept swinging around making Rosy dizzy. Rosy was caught in a net trap. The net trap was hanging from a rope by one of the highest branches of a tree. “Blue hedgehog! I warn… I warn you that I have a weapon with me and that I am not afraid to use it!” 

“Blue hedgehog? You mean Sonic, right?” an unfamiliar voice came from another tree. A yellow squirrel was sitting relaxing on one of the branches of a tree, on one hand he had Rosy's apple and on the other her basket. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Did all lost boys have to be so rude?

“H-hey you! Get me down from here!” Rosy looked down, if she tried breaking out of her trap, it would be a very painful fall, she didn’t want to get more in trouble than she already was in.

“Whatever you say pinky!” The squirrel got up and slowly walked back on the branch. He suddenly looked ahead with a very determined look, ran across the branch and swung himself into the air.

Rosy gazed in awe when she saw him jump. The squirrel was gliding to her, he had wings beneath his arms. He was flying squirrel. Rosy's curiosity was interrupted once the lost boy caught unto the net and started to swing himself like if it was a branch. Making the net swing back and forth. The flying squirrel was enjoying himself laughing meanwhile Rosy was so dizzy that her vision became blurry.

The rope that was holding on to the ground that was holding both started to rip, the lost boy heard this, and swung himself to the nearest tree.

“W-wait!” Rosy heard the rope finally rip. Rosy was falling and she couldn’t even see well.

Just then, red spin dash came out of the bushes. An armadillo sprung out and caught the rope before the net would fall. 

Rosy had her eyes closed, “Gahhh!” she opened them to see that she wasn’t hurt at all. She was still in the net but she was now swinging close to the ground. Rosy lifted her head and stroked her eyes and looked at the face to the person who had saved her. It was another lost boy, and he didn’t seem to struggle while holding the rope. 

“We caught a pink hedgehog this time, Ray!” the armadillo said, “and she is even friends with Sonic, boy are we lucky today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love every single Sonic character so I will try to always give them a personality or connections that don't involve with the main character. Because I know that everyone loves different Sonic characters and I want to personalize them here.  
> I hope I made you guys laugh too!  
> See you guys in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Sally came back into the house after a few minutes of seeing Rosy walk away in a very aggressive manner and disappearing into the forest. When Sally entered the dining room, Bunnie was cleaning up and clearing the table, meanwhile Wave was writing in her notebook in a very fast pace. Honey had finally arrived and was enjoying a bowl of cereal.

“Wave wouldn’t it hurt you to-"

“Don’t need to, don’t care to. Look at Bunnie go! Such a better cleaner than I am,” Wave joyfully interrupted, not even caring to look up from her sketches.

Bunnie only responded by pointing a spray bottle at Wave. “Ain’t that truth. You can’t even clean your own face well!” 

Wave finally looked up confused and wiped her face with her arm, which resulted in Sally and Honey laughing. “I have nothing on my face, you rabbit!” 

“And, you tell ME that I am salty,” Bunnie responded with a laugh. 

Wave frowned and was getting even madder once everyone tried to tease her, “Enough! You can stop your circus act. I said enough!” 

The teasing and laughing came to a stop, Wave took a deep breath as she felt everyone’s eyes on her.

“What did Ms. Otis say Bunnie?”

Almost everyone’s smile disappeared. “We have three days,” Bunnie confessed. “We have three days to pack up before we get transferred somewhere closer to town.” 

“None of us are sure that we will end up together in the same place anyway,” Sally added.

The dining room was silent, all the girls felt too gloomy to talk.

“There is always the option to run away together, you know,” Honey said interrupting the silence. Nobody tried to respond. “I mean, I am just being honest.”

“Honey, running away can be an option, but if we did that, we would have to face the lost boys, humans and obviously the police. And I don’t think you can go out of your way wearing a black and white prisoner outfit.” Wave sneered.

“Excuse you! I have and I've made all the lazy looking prisoners in my home into almost not lazy looking sisters,” 

“Say that again and I will make sure that all of your outfits lose their color while doing laundry,” Wave looked extremely serious, even if Wave had never done laundry before.

“DON’T. YOU. DARE!” Honey snapped back in a terrifying tone, even her voice seemed different.

Wave didn’t even know that she could feel goosebumps, the worst part was that Honey didn’t frown, Honey kept smiling. If Honey was this terrifying when she was annoyed, how would she act when she was mad.

“Girls! We need to brainstorm ideas on how can we can actually save ourselves from this situation,” Sally finally said, she looked at Bunnie who had her hands on her face. Sally wasn’t sure if Bunnie was laughing or crying. Maybe both.

Wave gave an exaggerated smile as response, “Of course, Sally the smartest Mobian in the group. Why don’t we all go for walks and think about what we can do, knowing that a lost boy might be close by. I am pretty sure we'll have everything in control by supper time.”

“Wave, I trust that Rosy wouldn’t get that far. She is safe and needs time to distress. I am sure she will be okay.” Sally assured confidently.

  
“I am not okay, I am definitely not okay,” Rosy said inside a net trap that was hanging on a tree branch.  


Beside the net trap was two lost boys, one lost boy who was holding onto the end of rope that kept her from falling was an Armadillo and another lost boy, Ray the yellow flying squirrel, who kept making bad jokes and laughing at her dismay.

“Excuse us, Pinky. Sorry that you have to ‘hang around' but we want you to answer some questions.” Ray chuckled, proud of his joke.

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness. Rosy didn’t even blink.

“Ha! Nice one Ray,” The armadillo finally said giving a terrible obvious fake laugh. Rosy noticed how he hid his hand behind him and crossed his fingers.

“Is this the torture? Because, I am so ready to confess,” Rosy groaned. Rosy looked at the lost boys and realized how normal they looked. Was this what she was so afraid of? Boys? Ray looked even younger than her. 

“Oh come on, Pinky! We didn’t even get to do our good cop and bad cop thing.” 

Rosy only glared at Ray with a stone-cold look.

“Alright, she kinda has a point here,” the armadillo finally intervened, “okay, tell us Pinky, where was the last time you saw Sonic and do you have any idea where would he be headed?"

“He sneaked into the director’s room in the orphanage and tried to steal some jewels. My friends scared him off. I am not sure where he was headed anyway.”

“Is that the truth?”

“You bet it was! I wouldn’t get anything from lying," Rosy insisted.

Ray was harmless but Rosy had trouble trying to read the other lost boy. She didn’t know his name yet.

“Tell us the truth or you'll be left here to starve!” Ray demanded out of the blue. Rosy looked at the armadillo, but he only scratched his head with confusion.

“I thought I was supposed to be bad cop and…”

Ray threw his hands up in the air, “Mighty, you ruined it. Come on!” Ray then stomped away and started to kick some rocks. Mighty and Rosy only glared from a distance.

“Anyway” Mighty finally said, “You are telling the truth. I decided that I believed you.” 

“I am? How do-...Ouch!” Mighty finally let go of the rope letting Rosy fall to the ground. “Hey!”

“I think you can find a way out of there.” Mighty said pointing to Rosy inside the net trap.

Rosy quickly stretched the rope enough to rip it apart, meanwhile Mighty turned his back at her and started walking away as he walked towards Ray.

“That… that was so easy… Too easy!” Rosy stood up, “what tricks do have under your sleeve... Or shell. Or whatever.” 

“No tricks! You see, Sonic's friends are just some…” Mighty placed his hand against his chin thinking his words carefully.

“Weirdos. They’re a bunch of weirdos, and of course, they wouldn’t be so gullible they would never snitch on him so fast.”

This was completely unfair for Rosy, she clearly did the right thing. Why was she being sent away again?

Her thoughts were bombarded by Bunnie's voice, “you are not fixin' or thinkin' anything through.” What did Rosy do wrong this time? Rosy clearly didn’t like being pushed to the side, so she quickly thought of something: Honey!

“I know more than I let on!” Rosy tried to put on a confident face. Rosy was smiling, but she was still worried that Mighty might see her bluff.

Mighty didn’t even try to turn around as he kept walking to Ray, who had already kicked a bunch of rocks into a very large impressive pile.

“That…t-that two tailed lost boy is holding human information. I-isn't he?” Suddenly, both Mighty and Ray quickly zapped their attention to Rosy. 

They took the bait!

Rosy just has to extend the truth. A single picture was worth a thousand words.

Ray squinted his eyes and pointed at Rosy, “Be careful what you say Pinky! Not everyone can talk this freely and go back home safely.”

Rosy knew this wasn’t a threat from Ray, it was a warning. Being in contact with a lost boy may be dangerous but human interaction was against Mobian laws.

Rosy tried to smirk, “not so high and… ‘mighty' now, huh?” 

“Buuu! We heard that before,” Ray gave her the thumbs down. 

Mighty only rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, apparently all hedgehogs tell the same jokes. “So, what is your purpose then Pinky? Are you looking for revenge on Sonic for scaring you or something?”

Rosy’s mind went blank, why didn’t she go home? What was she trying to prove anyway? If Rosy could go home now, she didn’t have to deal with lost boys anymore. 

“My friends at home have secrets that they don’t share with me. Everyone talks about the lost boys being dangerous because of their abilities, but the day that one enters our home, I am not supposed to feel scared or tell Ms. Otis?”

Mighty was about to interrupt when Ray suddenly shushed him. 

“The whole thing is confusing, we are not supposed to talk about dangerous things, but yet here they are in our own backyards as we refuse to confront them. I just want to know, why are we running away if we are not so different after all,” Rosy took a deep breath and realized that her fists were clenched tightly.

Mighty and Ray were silent, Rosy only grew embarrassed, “I mean, if you w-want. If I met three lost boys in two days what are the odds of finding another one.”

“That’s cute and all but, we can’t be resp-“

“Alright, we'll help you!” Ray suddenly ran to Rosy and grabbed her hand. 

“Ray! What are you doing?” Mighty asked surprised, Ray doesn’t usually take decisions on his own before consulting Mighty.

“Yeah w-what he s-saaid,” Rosy said even more embarrassed.

“Mighty! With her, we can clear our names! We can be heroes instead of exiles,” Ray beamed.

Rosy looked at Ray and then at Mighty and then at Ray again, and then again at Mighty. Mighty's smile grew brightly.

Mighty determined ran towards a tree and slowed down before giving it a small tiny kick. Ray and Rosy backed away a few steps before almost all the leaves on the tree fell down included a small bag. Mighty dug his hand into the bag and pulled out a small ring. Mighty threw the ring toward them.

Rosy eyes grew larger when the ring stopped in thin air. The ring grew large and larger, and grew into a vortex. Inside the ring was like a window to a darker place that Rosy never saw before.

“Watch your step!" Ray said as he suddenly threw Rosy towards the ring. 

Both Mighty and Ray looked at each other with a bright smile, took a few steps back and jumped into the ring together cheering on each other on.

Rosy gasp as she entered the vortex. She was floating now and surrounded with every color imaginable. Until she finally touched the ground, she realized that she was finally out.

Rosy landed into a differently place where the grass was yellow, trees looked to old and scrawny and the air was filled with a mysterious gas that gave a very foul smell. Huge and small metallic parts surrounded her, it looked like a battle field had already taken place. 

As Rosy walked around, she realized there was ripped small tents with stripped bright colors, broken string lights that decorated the trees, and destroyed toys that were in tables along with games and other things. Rosy realized that she landed in abandoned carnival. 

A few seconds later, Mighty and Ray jumped right next to her. The ring vortex that was behind them turned back into a small ring, leaving them alone in the carnival. 

Mighty noticed that Rosy was filling troubled, “We'll get you home before sundown.” 

“Thank you, but where are we? Why here of all places?”

“It's a human dump. Humans are known for contamination, deforestation, and polluting areas in order to get resources,” Mighty jumped on one of the metallic parts, and he squinted his eyes making sure they were safe.

“I heard that humans almost destroyed their own planet, so they are looking for another one,” Ray added. Ray jumped onto another metallic part; he uses his hands as a telescope. 

Rosy couldn’t help by feeling disappointed, there was still one more question in her mind she needed to ask.

“So… Mighty, what do humans and lost-.”  
Rosy was interrupted by Mighty as he jumped back on the ground and ran towards a rumbling and ticking sound.

“Badnicks heading our way! Ray, make sure you look for more badnicks. Pinky, hide and make sure none of them see you,” Mighty ordered.

“On it,” Ray said. Ray jumped on another tree and then another as he kept watch.

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Rosy quickly hid behind a huge metallic part, it seemed like broken small airplane wing. The other parts of the plane seem missing. Rosy climbed on it enough to peek on what the Mighty was doing. 

Mighty had one foot ahead of the other, and his fist in front of him. Mighty looked like boxer. 

Five badnicks appeared, they all looked like huge metallic ladybugs, with silly angry faces. Mighty backed away as the badnicks got closer. 

“You might have to find somewhere else to hide,” he grabbed onto the plane wing.

“Wait. What?” Rosy jumped off and realized that the piece of metal was being lifted up slowly.  
Mighty struggled to lift the piece of metal up, but once Mighty had it above his head he threw it towards the badnicks destroying them and the plane wing into little pieces.

Rosy was left in awe for a few seconds, she had forgotten why Mobians were scared of lost boys. Lost boys had super powered abilities. Villages would exile their children that showed supernatural abilities.

“More badnicks headed our way!” Ray alarmed Rosy and Mighty from one of the trees.

This time three robotic bees flew towards Ray. The bees started shooting lasers towards him, but Ray kept jumping from tree to tree avoiding getting burned. 

Ray finally jumped into the air and landed on top of one the bees. The bee started to shoot lasers at random and moving aggressively trying to get Ray off. 

The other two badnicks flew towards him trying to shoot him down. Ray pulled against the head of the bee backward, making the bee go up into the sky. The two badnicks quickly followed. Once he was high enough, he pushed the head of the backnick down making the bee go down in full speed.

The badnicks were on his tail but once he about to crash to the ground he pushed the head of the badnick making him turn before they hit the earth.

The two badnicks behind them crash onto the ground. Ray directed the badnick towards Mighty.

Mighty started to swing his arm into circles preparing his final punch.

Ray let himself fall backward as he pulled his legs up, and he swung his arms towards his head, falling off and making a backflip before landing on ground.

The bee flew at full speed towards Mighty. Mighty swung his arm against the bee destroying it with one single punch. Crash!

“Mighty that was amazing!” Ray cheered “we really showed them!” 

Mighty laughed a bit, “You are giving me too much credit. You really broke them into pieces,” Mighty placed his hand up in the air and Ray jumped to high five it. 

Rosy smiled as they all celebrated but her eyes got distracted as she looked at all the robot pieces that were now left on the ground. "So, there are human inventions, huh?"

That’s when Rosy a realized there was a small robotic snail roaming threw all the metallic parts. It seemed to be scanning things. The snail looked directly at Rosy and scanned her head to toe. 

“Collecting data. Hedgehog found. ALERTING ALL ROBOTS. HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN DETECTED. HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN DETECTED.” 

“Uhh… you guys…”

  
Forests and islands were the worst to get connections. There were annoying bugs and weird creatures that talked and screamed, “please human, go away!” 

The girl rolled her eyes as she kicked the bum box machine, that kept freezing on her favorite songs. The girl heard her navigator make beeping sounds,

“hmm?” 

The words, “hedgehog detected” were shown on her navigator. Three dots appeared in the map. The girl smiled putting her blonde hair into up into a ponytail.

“I can go home early now! Ha!” she quickly grabbed most of the things into her backpack.

Her walkie-talkie suddenly went off, “Maria! There was a hedgehog sighting near your location. Please confirm.”

“Don’t send back up! I feel like today is my lucky day. Heh.” 

Maria dug into her backpack to make sure all of her things were safe.

She smiled when she saw the pink chaos emerald safe and sound where it was supposed to be. In her posecion.

She zipped the backpack closed. “If only Ivo would’ve picked a cute dog or cat instead of annoying hedgehog. I wouldn’t have to deal with this.” 

Maria put on her backpack and tucked into her pocket and took out a small ring. She threw the ring into the air. The ring grew into a vortex.

“I always hate these things," Maria said before walking into the ring vortex and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

“HEDGEHOG DETECTED. HEDGEHOG DETECTED.”

The sense of regret of following Mighty and Ray had suddenly felt heavy in Rosy's stomach. Her trembling hands reached for the snail but it was quickly snatched away by Mighty.

Rosy shrieked, and quickly slapped the badnick out of Mighty's hand onto the ground, “Do you really think it’s a wonderful idea to just grab it? It could just explode in our faces in any moment!”

Mighty gave a side glance at Rosy before picking up the snail up again, “Usually badnicks that explode would give a warning like a countdown or start to vibrate.” Mighty spun the small badnick in his hands, and pushed a small button that turned the badnick asleep and then placed it back on the ground.

“See! It's pretty harmless,” Mighty glanced back towards Rosy but came to realize that she had already disappeared. He looked in all directions ultimately finding her hidden between some broken down tables and chairs that were already put together in a way to look like some sort of fort.

“If it would've said your name instead of mine when it scanned you, wouldn't you be scared?” Rosy said from her fort.

Mighty looked at Rosy amused, “Well, you do have a point. After all, I wouldn’t want to take Sonic’s place after all.”

“Wait, what?”

A sudden whistle took Mighty’s attention before he could respond to Rosy.

Ray jumped onto one of the small tents, “Hey Mighty! Let’s check up one of the rides and see if their still functional!”

“Sure, will be right there! Hey Pinky, do you want to come with us?”

Mighty’s smile disappeared once he noticed the worried look that Rosy had. Mighty couldn’t help to feel a bit of guilt. “Ummm… you know, we never really got your name." Mighty said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Rosy. It wasn’t really far off from Pinky anyway. “

“Right.”

Mighty silently took out a small ring from his bag and gently rolled it toward Rosy. “Robots can be scary at first. If going home really is what you want to do, then there is nothing stopping you.”

Both of them hold still not moving and not talking. Mighty took a deep breath before he started walking towards the carnival.

Rosy looked toward the ring, and reach out toward it. She can always go home when she wanted. There was still questions that she wanted to ask, especially now knowing that the boy who robots are looking for, entered her home.

“Hey Mighty!” Rosy stood up and grabbed the ring and placed it in her pocket. She ran toward Mighty and started walking beside him.

“Are we friends now?” Rosy placed one of her fingers up following his footsteps.

“ummm… yes?”

“What about you and Sonic?” Rosy raised another finger.

“Acquaintances”

Rosy couldn’t help by being surprised how blunt Mighty was, yet he never gave any more than a one-word response to her questions.

The carnival was abandoned and rusty, but Mighty and Ray quickly made the carnival feel like an exploration spot, and destroying anything that was scary about it.

The first game they played was throwing the ball towards pins.

Ray threw a baseball which made the pins all drop together in a pyramid form. The pins were all glued together but not to the table.

“It doesn’t seem that there isn’t any rewards or toys for all these games. Which is weird for a carnival.” Ray said smiling as he threw another ball.

“I don’t think we were the first ones here,” Mighty added, “This carnival was the first sighting of humans years ago and it's been abandoned ever since. I wouldn’t be surprised that someone would loot this place.”

“Hey! Why don’t we climb the Ferris wheel?” Ray pointed toward a rusty, almost run down Ferris wheel that looked like it was going to fall in any moment.

“I don’t think it works or is safe in any matter ” Rosy said and without hesitation Ray jumped on top of the nearest cart started to climb to each one until he reached the cart on the top.

Mighty pushed one of the carts, making the Ferris wheel squeak and move. Ray jumped from cart to cart. Rosy couldn’t help but feel amused.

“Is this what you guys do on a daily basis?” Rosy asked as she looked toward her own hands. “I wonder what my ability would be if I was a lost girl.”

Mighty’s eyes brighten a bit, he was about to say something before Rosy started talking again, “My ability would be common sense because my friends lack of it.”

“Gee thanks,” Mighty scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Pink hedgehog. Funny, I thought my cousin said it was… blue?”

Maria a human, that was hiding in one of the striped tents watched from one of the tents. She followed the signal from her navigator and decided to rest a little bit. Letting the mobians “think they got it under control”.

Maria looked back into her tent. A big pile of teddy bears and dolls were all piled together. Most of them were ripped apart and others were not even recognizable only leaving the stuffing.

Maria let herself fall back against all stuffing. She looked around and raised one of the teddy bears that still looked proper, "let them all think think that they are the ones whose species is ending," Maria said and stood up and gently placed the teddy bear in front of all the others.

"We are not survivors, we are re inventors of a new and better species. It all falls in the survivor of the fittest," Maria smiled and pulled the tent's gate open. "Let's have some fun too."

As much as Rosy tried to fake her enthusiasm of seeing Ray twirl around in dangerous objects like the Ferris wheel. Rosy looked around her surroundings. Rosy could only wish she could see a functional and safe carnival. Ever since the first sighting of humans there has been more regulation and less field trips.   
Rosy got lost in her thoughts when she noticed, the decorations that hang above them started to shake, she looked towards the ground, some of the rocks were starting to jump. It was an earthquake, and it was getting worse in every second. She looked towards Mighty who started to look concern.

“Ray jump, there is an earthquake!” Mighty shouted to his friend.  


Just when Ray was about to glide back towards Mighty, the roof of the cart opened up causing Ray to fall into it, Ray quickly jumped up but was met with the ceiling closing leaving him trapped inside.   
And just on cue, the lights of the Ferris Wheel turned on and the Ferris wheel started to spin around.   
Rosy finally gained back her balanced when the earthquake stopped.  


“Huh?” Rosy couldn’t believe her eyes when all the lights started blinking and finally the carnival rides started to move on their own. Rosy should be more careful on what she wished for.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Mighty was angry, and he already positioned himself with one foot ahead of the other. Mighty held his fists already in fighting position.

“Are you calling out to me? Hm?” a voice came out loud and clear from the speakers of the carnival rides. Rosy could hear the mocking and coldness in the voice. 

Rosy’s nervousness and worry lurked back in Rosy’s mind. “Mighty, we should leave! Tell Ray to use one of the rings!” Rosy saw in Mighty’s face that he was completely in defense mode. Rosy remembered when they were fighting against badnicks, where both Ray and Mighty looked relaxed, they were even having fun. But now both of them were scared.   
Mighty didn’t look away from Mighty and tighten up his fists.

“Rosy, use your own ring or find a way to help us. I am not running away,” Mighty said. 

Mighty ran off and jumped toward the Ferris wheel. Grabbing one of caskets again and making the Ferris wheel come to a stop. Meanwhile, Ray started to kick and punch the glass window that kept him trapped.   
Rosy's eyes furrowed at Mighty’s response. Rosy was scared, but she couldn’t believe how stubborn people could get, especially in dangerous times.

“Ugh! You are both so annoying! Why can’t everyone take the safest way out!?” Rosy steamed, she then stomped toward one of the closest carnival games. Rosy found a big oversized hammer. It was a hammer clearly to test the strength game. She grabbed it and dragged it back towards Mighty.

“I knew that this would be dangerous! But yet here I am!” Rosy threw the hammer directly at the window and cracking it. 

Ray's smile brightens as he punched the glass one last time with his tail and successfully broke the window and jumped free with a big grin on his face. Mighty released the Ferris wheel and ran towards Ray in order to catch him.

“Mighty! Rosy! Thank you! That was quite a scare!” Ray laughed.

“Well! Who jumps on Ferris wheel when they are broken down?! Let’s get out of here. Now.” Rosy ordered and stomped her right foot on the ground.  
Both Ray and Mighty gave Rosy an apologetic and maybe a bit afraid look. Mighty also noticed that she had the hammer back in her hands again. Didn’t she throw it? How did Rosy get it back so fast?

“Leaving so soon? But I haven’t introduced myself yet!” the voice came out again, destroying any bravery or determination that Rosy had. The wall was broken, Rosy's fists started to shake again.

The only attraction that was still in the dark was the drop tower and that was where the voice was coming from. The small light bulbs of the tower started to lighten up one by one as they reached the top with the colors of the rainbow. Starting from red to orange to yellow and continuing on.  
When the last color which was violet reached the top, that’s when they all saw the human. The human waved her hand and smiled to her audience.

The drop tower was as big as the Ferris wheel and instead of seats it had a small cabin. It almost looked like a watch tower because of the bright pink light that came from the woman’s hand. The woman was on the roof top of the cabin, sitting at the edge with her legs hanging out. 

“She’s holding a chaos emerald! That's what powering the carnival,” Ray pointed out.   
Rosy was star struck, “She's so beautiful! I can’t believe it!” 

“She may be beautiful. But evil, like the rest of her kind.” Mighty said.

“Oh! I never expected to be complimented. How nice! Tell you what! I’ll be nice too, for five whole minutes! If you hand over the hedgehog… And I'll give you this pretty looking chaos emerald. Heh. Not bad exchange, don’t you think?” 

“Hmm, let me think about it… of course not! Look at you, all safe in your little tower! If you come down here, we may exchange with legal documents. And ow!” A small hit behind the head made Ray take a few steps forward. Behind him Rosy hold tightly her hammer ready to give him another smack on the head.

“I'm kidding! I'm kidding, Pinky. Oh wait, it’s Rosy now, right?” 

Rosy glared at him.

Mighty couldn’t help by sigh, “There’s no deal, human. We can both march away on our two legs peacefully, we don’t want anyone to get hurt. “

“Oh, please. Don’t act like this wouldn’t happen,” Maria sneered. “After all, this is a carnival, and I am looking for new toys to win.” Maria stood up and walked into her cabin, “Let the games begin.”   
Inside the cabin was her control room, which was covered with buttons and in the very middle a steering wheel. Once Maria grabbed the steering wheel, three long chains were released from the cabin, the chains flew diagonally towards the ground hooking into the ground. 

Maria started steering the wheel to the right making the chains finally pull whatever they had hooked from the ground.

Rosy noticed that Ray and Mighty didn’t look surprise, had they done this before? Rosy jumped once she saw the chains had finally raised wrecking balls.

“You are no different from egg man! You even use the same tactics,” Mighty shouted.

“What can I say? It runs in the family," Maria laughed, she started to move the steering wheel controlling the wrecking balls.

The wrecking balls swung across the carnival in circles destroying and crashing all the rides. The Ferris wheel was one of the first things to come down. The three kids sprinted away closer to the tents instead of the rides.

“We need to spread out, if we stay together, the more the wrecking balls may hurt us!” Mighty commanded.  
All three of them nodded to each other, Mighty ran Northeast started whistle and try to get the wrecking balls towards him. “You can’t hurt me at all! I am stronger than you'll ever be!” The wrecking balls swung toward him and Mighty gave it a good punch which sent the wrecking ball towards Ray. “Oh wait!”

Meanwhile, Ray kept jumping and avoiding the wrecking balls that swung toward him. “Mighty, can you at least direct them out of the way?”   
Rosy on the other hand couldn’t stop running away.

“Spread out. Spread out. You are not running away you are just following commands!” Rosy quickly hid into one of the tents.

“If you were running away, you would be using the ring vortex thing instead. Right?” 

Rosy took a deep breath before realize where was she was. It was extremely dark but Rosy noticed that there was an old carnival ride that was hidden here., Rosy guessed that it was probably too broken even when the carnival was alive. Rosy squinted to see that she was in front of the carrousel. The carousel had half of the mechanical horses missing. Only two were in the right position. Rosy guessed that not even a powerful thing like a chaos emerald can even help this merry-go-round. 

Only one thing stood differently from the rest that was resting in the middle of the carrousel. The more she got closer the more she could see that this looked like something or… someone? 

“Please be asleep. Please be asleep.” Rosy grasped her hammer tightly in her hand. Finally, when she was in front of it, she could make out that it was blue, and seemed to had red pointy shoes like a familiar hedgehog she had met before.

“Sonic?” 

It seemed like “the thing" woke up at the sound of the name. Red flashing eyes were looking at her that illuminated its face from its black screen eyes.   
Rosy took a few steps back before stepping on the curtain on the tent, the curtain ripped finally letting a little bit of light. 

It looked like sonic, it was blue and it had almost the same figure, except it was metallic just like the horses behind him. 

Rosy finally broke running when “it" tried to get up. She finally sprang into action once she heard machine clanked and hissed as it's gears grind together, slowly lifting itself off the ground. This time Rosy ran back towards the direction of Mighty and Ray, she kept looking behind her. But the machine didn’t seem to have followed her. 

Rosy finally reached the drop tower, both Mighty and Ray kept jumping and punching one wrecking ball back towards the tower. The other two wrecking balls lay on the ground with cracks. Both mighty and Ray had successfully taken them down and Maria's tower did have some damage, her cabin had fallen a bit. Mighty and Ray were both trying to aim the cannon ball towards the tower and every time it crashed into the tower her cabin kept going lower and lower.

Even if their plan was working Mighty and Ray sometimes tripped or fall, they were both exhausted.   
“Mighty and Ray! Let’s retreat! Lets all just go home!” Rosy cried. Even if Mighty and Ray were winning, a sudden fear from the machine she'd awoken kept Rosy on edge. 

“Oh! But we were having so much fun. I never knew you guys would last this long. But wait! You haven’t played yet!” Maria finally pulled the Wheel towards Rosy. 

The wrecking ball flung going towards Rosy. Rosy covered her face and tears started to come out from her eyes. She dropped her hammer. What was she even trying to do? 

When she opened her eyes Mighty was right in front of her with his arm stretched out holding the wrecking ball. Mighty kept sliding as the cannon ball was being pulled away by Maria but Mighty pushed his feet into the ground.

“Rosy! You came back. Good. I have a plan,” Mighty said.

Mighty's feet started slide again. “Ray if you please can tell her. I am a little bit busy.”

“Umm... Here.” Ray gave her the hammer back, “This is now yours" both of them nodded at each other.   
Rosy wiped the tears of her face, she suddenly grew confused when Ray started to spin dash. 

Mighty noticed her hesitation, “We're both strong in different ways Rosy. Just one hit with that hammer and you'll go home, okay?” 

“A-alright!” Rosy closed her eyes and ran forward, she swung her hammer back and pushed it forward hitting Ray spin dash at full force.

Ray flew into the air and finally once he was high enough Ray spread his wings out and dashed towards Maria.

Maria pushed Ray away but Ray grabbed the chaos emerald and jumped out of the tower as quickly as he could.

“Wait!” Maria demanded, before she realized that the wrecking ball was now going straight towards her.   
Maria pushed the drop button, but the all the lights started to blink and malfunction. “The chaos emerald without it I can’t-..” A metallic hand reached toward her and pulled her up. The cannon ball finally crashed into the tower, breaking it in half. 

Rosy pointed to the figure that saved the human, it was the same figure she saw in the tent. Rosy with a shaky hand she pointed towards it. “What... is that?”  
Ray came running back towards her and grabbed her pointing hand, pulling her, almost dragging her as he ran. Mighty ran with them in close distance. “that’s trouble right there! We need to go!” Ray shouted.  
Mighty looked behind him as they were running, they were not going to make it. Metal Sonic was flying towards them in full speed.

“Ray. Rosy. Use the portal and take the chaos emerald. If metal sonic gets ahold of it, we are all toast!.” 

“Not in any chance! I'm staying!” Ray stopped running Mighty and Ray looked at each other with a smirk.

"We will always fight together!”

Ray finally looked at Rosy and threw the chaos emerald at her. “Good luck! Let’s hope when we meet again, it’s finally in a good way, Rosy.”

“Wait! What am I supposed to do?” 

“Look for Sonic. Annoying as he is. He can solve this mess," Mighty said. “And save that ring. You might need it as an emergency. Alright?” 

“I-I’m sorry. I… I…” 

Rosy covered her ears once she started hearing the streak of scrapping metal getting closer.   
“Time to go!” Ray threw a ring. A vortex appeared.

“Please stay…alive.”

Rosy took one step into the vortex, and finally was back to the forest. The sun was setting. There was silence, as if she just woke up from a nightmare.  
She couldn’t understand the emotions she was feeling but her hammer and the chaos emerald dropped to the ground. 

Rosy lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting last tuesday, so things will return back to normal. I had to rethink some scenes in the writing and that is why I didn't post last tuesday.
> 
> Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I will make sure to grammar check tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter will have Wave's POV 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy

From the window of Ms. Otis's room two eyes lurked at the side trying to stay hidden between floral curtains. Outside the window, Honey was talking to a figure that the hidden eyes couldn’t see because a tree stood on the side of them blocking their view. A feathered hand reached out and gave a batch of letters to Honey and then gave her a small pat on the head.  
The eyes soon realized it was Ms. Otis herself as she walked further away, possibly for a walk or maybe a visit to a friend. 

“Yeah, walk away. Keep walking,” Wave smiled mischievously as she stood up from her hidden place. 

It was time to search.

Wave pulled the closet door open, sliding the clothing hangers to the side and taking any folder or book that was hidden or placed there. Wave quickly peaked in each one of them and skimmed the pages, her face was kept stagnant but soon started to get annoyed as she passed page after page, not finding what she was looking for. 

As Wave opened another book, a batch of cards slipped from their attached pages, she quickly closed the book and walked away from the closet and put the book on the bed. Wade went back to the closet to pick up the cards and realized they were all very colorful and flashy. 

Wade grabbed one card and hold it up close to the window to see. The card had eight golden cups drawn in its cover. 

“Holy mackerel! Is that a tarot card you holdin?” Bunnie's voice came from behind Wave.

“You. Little, little mouse! Don’t you know it’s rude to sneak up on people?” Wave quickly looked toward the door. Didn’t she lock it before?

“Well! I just wanted to check on everyone! It’s not normal for the house to be damn quiet and almost empty,” Bunny ignored the annoyed glare Wave had and walked toward the batch of tarot cards. 

“I didn’t know Ms. Otis liked reading cards? Aren’t they-..."

“Forbidden? Of course! That’s why she has them hidden in the closet,” Wave quickly grabbed the batch of cards and placed them on the bed, “I am pretty sure, some of us ALSO have other things hidden in our closets.”

“What do you mean by THAT, Wave?” Bunnie asked. She was clearly flustered by Wave’s abruptness. “You think you know everything about me hmm?”

“Even if I did. You are still the most annoying resident. Now go bounce away, I am doing research,” Wave then threw a card at 

Bunnie playfully and dismissed her with her other hand.

Bunnie quickly flashed a look at the card that Wave had thrown at her. On the card it was depicted a revolving wheel with a few angelic creatures flying around. Bunnie shivered and threw the card away back to the pack of tarot cards. 

“I don’t think we should be messing with those things. And anyway… what are you even looking for?” Bunnie asked.

“This!” Wade finally held out a picture in her hands. It seemed to be depicting a small owl and taller owl. “It’s a picture of Ms. Otis when she was way younger!”

“And? I don’t think it’s nice for us to be snooping around Ms. Otis belongings,” Bunnie replied, but still grabbed the picture and took a long look at it. Bunnie couldn’t help to be curious too.

“Oh look, I found a picture of you! Wow, she must really like you to have a picture of you here saved,” Wave said and gave her picture. 

“Really? Woah! That’s funn-…” Bunny quickly squinted her eyes and folded her arms. The picture was not Bunnie at all but of a clown performing in middle of pathway that seemed to be a carnival. “Wow! Wave you really are mean, you know.”

“We are about to move out, and we don’t know anything about this place, Bunnie! Think about it!” Wave raised the picture of the two owls. “We just learned that Ms. Otis's mom or grandma was part of a carnival, and they could do magic in some way! Don’t you want to learn more about other people’s stories?”

Bunnie hesitated to answer, she looked toward her left hand,  
“be-...”

“Like, why are we only five girls living in an orphanage? Why is there a forest? What if the blue hedgehog came here for a reason…” Wave eyes brightened, and she asked question over question, but her voice, even if it were loud, Bunnie couldn’t hear her, it slowly becoming muffled.

Bunnie’s heart started to beat faster and faster. Was that even her heart beating or was it something she could recreate in her mind to make her feel better? To make her feel more normal?

“Bunnie are you okay? You are looking as if you just saw a human or something,” Wave's voice was finally clear. Bunnie took a deep breath.

“Wave! Sometimes things are better in the past because they still haunt us to this day!” Bunnie said, her voice was loud and clear, even she felt surprised of how loud it was. “Now you better put this back before I, myself show you who really is the clown here!”

“Hmph! Don’t raise your voice at me! You also hide things from us, don’t you?” Wave shot back. 

Both girls were irritated ready to strike back on every word. Bunnie suddenly went to the bookshelf close to the bed. The book shelf had a picture of all the girls including Ms. Otis. It was held up by a nice silver frame that held the picture perfectly in the middle.

Wave instinctively covered her face thinking Bunnie was going to throw it at her.

“Look at it Wave! She hid those cards because she doesn’t care about them! She cares about us! Are you really going to spend the last days here, in the past? Or are you going to spend it with  
what really matters?!” Bunnie held out the picture in front of  
Wave, looking at her directly in the in the eyes.

Wave suddenly pushed the cards aside and stomped toward Bunnie. Bunnie didn’t hide or change her expression, if Wave was going to slap her, then so be it. 

Instead, Wave scrunched her face and started to cry, she pulled Bunnie close to her and hugged her tightly. 

“Oh! Someone really has strong arms,” Bunnie said astonished at the tight hug. 

“I'M SORRY!” Wave wailed in Bunnies arms. 

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, it was Sally, her face filled with worry but then Sally’s jaw dropped when she saw Wave crying. Did Wave even do that?

Wave sniffed and brushed the tears away trying her best to look like her normal self. “I… I… am going to see if Rosy is back.” Wave quickly ran past Bunnie and Sally. Ignoring the looks of astonishment. 

Before she could reach the stairs, Honey appeared with two letters on the other hand. “You got mail!” 

Wave snatched the one letter away and went down the stairs. 

“What happened? Did you put a spell on her?” Sally said looking at the tarot cards on the bed. 

“Probably!” 

The two girls started to laugh before they both started to pick up the cards and putting them in a pack.

“What happened here?” Honey said as she peeked her head by the door. Her eyes sparkled and quickly took hold of several of the cards. 

“Honey! I am not sure if we should be touching those?”

“Sally, pick a card!” 

Sally rolled her eyes and grabbed one card, and gave it back to Honey. 

“Oooh! The emperor! Now here have another card.” This time Honey held out a letter to Sally. The card was sealed carefully with red wax. It looked fancy.

“It's probably just spam. I'll throw it away,” Sally grabbed the letter and smiled at Honey putting the card in her pockets.

“What kind of goose gives spam out with a seal?” Bunnie chuckled. 

“What kind of rabbit puts back a pack of cards and doesn’t use a band to hold it all together?” Sally then went toward one of the corners of the room and grabbed Ms. Otis's sewing supplies. 

She couldn’t find a rubber band, so she cut a piece of red ribbon,  
then Sally tied the ribbon around the tarot cards with a nice cute bow on top. She then handed the pack of cards to Honey, “Here! You know where to hide things well.” 

“uhh… Shouldn’t they go back-…” 

“Bunnie! There are some left over red ribbon. Would you mind if I braided your hair?” Sally asked interrupting Honey’s question.

Honey knew for a fact that Bunnie never let anyone touch her hair. Honey always wanted to do some twirls and adorn with ribbons. But Bunnie would always say…

“Of course! I mean if you don’t mind”

“Wait, yes?!” Honey couldn’t believe what she just heard. Why would Bunnie let Sally braid her hair and not her?!

“Oh Honey! I'll do your hair next if you wish?” Sally asked. 

Honey didn’t respond, she was looking straight at Bunnie. Bunnie on the other hand, felt daggers on her back. “Wow! Such a nice day we have outside!” Bunnie looked out the window. But she let a sigh of relief once she heard footsteps stomp away from the room.

“Let’s be careful on what we eat today Sally, okay?” Bunnie said nervously. 

What was Wave doing again? Searching for Rosy. Right.  
But Wave always took a break on every few steps to look at the card that Honey had given her. It was addressed to her, and it was from private high school she was applying to.

It wasn’t just any high school. It was the Acorn Academy for Science and Technology. If she opened the letter, she would finally be able to move out and live not as an orphan but as a student. 

An academy student.

Everything was fine till this morning. Wave would’ve opened the letter and she wouldn’t care if she got accepted or if she got denied. Not like that could happen. Wave believed she was accepted. She just needed to open the letter to prove it.

But if it wouldn’t been for…Bunnie, things wouldn’t be so hard.

“I'll open it later. I mean, who cares if I got denied? The real annoying part would be that if I got accepted (which I did) then I would leave everyone behind agh!” Wave threw the letter to the ground, before quickly picking it up again. 

“ROSY! Where are you?!” Wave had to put Rosy back in her mind before she would get lost both emotionally and physically.

“This is all Sally's fault. Look at all the trouble they got each other into. Without me, they wouldn’t stand a chance, AACK!”  
Wave tripped by what seems to be a pink diamond. Or what was it? Why was this in middle of the forest? “Rosy? ROSY!”

Rosy was on the ground unconscious a few feet away from the pink diamond. Wave knelt down and shook her, “Rosy! Wake up!”  
Rosy eyes sprung back to action, and pushed Wave away, 

“Where am I?! Did I make it?!”

“Make the fool of yourself? Absolutely,” Wave responded.

“Oh Wave! I'm so happy! Look at me, I’m alive!” Rosy ran towards Wave and hugged her, “I had the worst nightmare! Heh!”

“What are you even talking about? You didn’t hurt yourself in the head, right?” Wave couldn’t help to be a little bit rude. But she was just trying to help, how many times did she even let anyone hug her?

Rosy's smile disappeared once she saw the pink diamond Wave had, she tried to reach toward it but Wave quickly held it up in her arms away from Rosy's reach, “and anyway! What were you doing with a diamond in middle of the forest?”

“It's not a diamond! It’s a chaos emerald! Which I need to…” Rosy's hand suddenly covered her own mouth. She was still trying to talk and was getting very angered by not being able to do so. She started walking away still with her hand on her mouth leaving Wave confused as ever. 

Wave looked at the chaos emerald much more carefully, “aren’t emeralds green, Rosy?” 

Rosy stopped walking and look back at Wave, the anger in Rosy's face, gone. “It's a toy! Ms. Otis gave it to me this morning.  
Something about jewelry and girls, you know how she is pretty old fashion... ha ha ha…” Rosy said nervously, she hid her hands behind her back.

“You would’ve said that earlier! Catch!” Wave threw the emerald at Rosy which she didn’t even try to catch. Rosy's hands were too busy crossing her fingers.

“Thank you Mighty,” Rosy whispered to herself, she then grabbed the emerald and walked home with Wave. Who knew she would learn something from a boy?


	6. Chapter 6

“My fingers have been crossed for so long, they've probably turned blue by now,” Rosy thought. Rosy and Wave had been walking through the forest for a while, and Rosy had kept her fingers crossed threw the whole journey, which resulted in her hands feeling numb.

Rosy had something else tingling in her mind that annoyed her. Why wasn’t Wave asking any questions? Rosy was found in the ground a few minutes ago, she thought she deserved at least a little bit of interrogation. “It was a very nice day, perfect to take naps under trees, don’t you think?”

“Uh-huh,” Wave responded completely inattentive. 

Rosy’s couldn’t help overthink the situation. Was this meant to be a quiz? Does Wave know that she was holding a secret? Was it something in her face?! 

Rosy uncrossed her fingers and walked in front of Wave stopping her in her tracks, she couldn’t help it any longer. The guilt was overtaking her! 

“I was taken away to a rundown carnival, Wave! I had to fight big robots and that hammer has been following me ever since!” Rosy then pointed dramatically almost whipping her arm out to accuse the poor bush. To her surprise, no hammer was in sight. Was she seeing things? 

The poor hedgehog looked from side to side to see if she could get a glimpse of the hammer hiding somewhere in the forest. Rosy then jumped startled when Wave grabbed her shoulder in a way to get her attention. “Look, Rosy. The fact that you’re the youngest of the five girls may indicate you would want attention because of your lack of confidence and you might strive to be like your oldest friends. But have no fear Rosy, your mind will still grow and maybe finally you’ll reach potential by reading technology books and not just fantasizing about robots and whatever,” Wave said and continued walking leaving Rosy in shock.

“But I shouldn’t expect something astounding from you Rosy…Rosy?” Wave realized that Rosy wasn’t continuing walking beside her. 

Wave turned around to realize Rosy was running toward her, hammer in hand, and anger written all over her face. “Do you want to see if you really more hard-headed than me, Wave?” Rosy's voice was terrifyingly normal as she closer.

“So! For our seventh idea, we call in any long old relative that might accept us in their family,” Bunnie read out loud from her notebook.

Sally, Bunnie and Honey had finally decided to go over more ideas of what to do to escape from the moving day. Sally had nicely made a chart with all the ideas they had in mind, and gracefully given it to Bunnie to read out. The girls were all cozy in the living room waiting for Rosy's and Wave's arrival.  
“Good idea! Let’s try that!” Honey had repeated the same phrase on every suggestion with the exact cherry tone.

“Absolutely not. We cannot risk getting involved with people who not are family anymore,” And Sally would deny every suggestion.

Bunnie continued reading, “we run away. Bunnie tell Sally to stop being a coward and denying my ideas…Hey, I didn’t write that!” 

“Sally, you have done nothing but dent everything I suggest. And yet you don’t suggest any ideas! And Bunnie you don’t say anything besides agree with her,” Honey protested, she stood up, trying to get both their attention before they would continue reading.

“Look Honey! I am just trying to find the safest solution,” Sally folded her arms, “If I could help in any other way I would. But we just have to be more patient.”

“Patient?! We leave in three days, Sally. Now it’s not the time! Are you hoping that Ms. Otis could adopt us? She should've done that years ago,” Honey said irritated stomping her right foot forward.

A sudden voice was heard from outside startling the three girls, “So, this is really you?! A brat!” 

“Bunnie, you don’t have to be rude,” Sally said confused of such statement.

“Huh? I didn’t say anything? It’s coming from outside” Wave said confused as she stood up and went to look out the window. 

Before Sally could even reach the window, Wave slid past her and ran outside. Sally didn’t even question and followed her. Leaving Honey to droop lower in the couch by herself.

What was outside was Rosy swinging a hammer in her hands from right to left trying to get a hit on Wave. “Why are you too scared now?! You think I can damage that sweet brain of yours?! Or are you too smart for it?” Rosy shouted.

Wave dodged every swing and kept running away, “I didn’t know you would be so sensitive, Rosy!”

“I am NOT sensitive!” Rosy cried out. 

“Hold on guys, everyone needs to calm down! Why…why is Rosy holding a hammer?” Bunnie couldn’t do much besides watch the chaotic scene in the yard. “Can’t we just…have as normal day?” Even Bunnie couldn’t hear herself over the crashes and the yelling.

The front door of the orphanage was being pushed opened by Sally, when Wave made a run for the door trying to escape from Rosy which only caused Sally and Wave to crash into each other, resulting in a painful crash and both of their cards falling into the ground.

“Hmph!” Rosy said smiling, clearly satisfied, lowered her hammer and hid it behind her back.

Both of the girls quickly reached for their letters and hid them back in their pockets. “Wave… thanks for finding Rosy,” Sally got up from the ground and hold out her hand for Wave. “Actually, perfect timing we need to talk about...”

“Actually, I also need something to inform you guys about,” Wave said getting up and ignoring Sally's hand.

“I also need to say something…” Rosy added but she slowly came to the realization. Would it be the right thing to tell everyone else about Mighty and Ray? What about Maria? Would they even help? 

Rosy suddenly noticed Honey by the door way. Honey was frowning, as she looked down almost defeated. Maybe if Rosy should ask her first.

“Hey Honey, would you mind if we talked for a bit?” Rosy asked.

“Do I have to?” Honey groaned. Rosy was about to walk away when Honey stopped her and spoke again, “Alright, alright. After you,” Honey then motioned her hands to the stairs. 

Sally cleared her throat stopping them in their tracks, “don’t take too long. Ms. Ottis must be on her way back now. So, be quick.”  
Honey and Rosy sprinted away into their house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Honey was the first to enter the room when she looked back at Rosy with confusion, “How did that hammer get there? I thought I saw it outside.”

Rosy closed the door with a sullen face, “it’s a long story…”

It took twenty minutes for Rosy to tell everything to Honey and in every minute, Honey was expressionless, listening carefully to every word. Rosy finished the story, and with a bit of nervousness she looked up at Honey slowly. Honey was her best friend, if she didn’t believe her, who would? “Do you believe me?”

Honey gave no response and got up from the bed took the hammer from the side of the room and threw it out the window. 

“Umm... Honey? You don’t have to belie-…” Rosy stopped talking once Honey opened the closet door to reveal the hammer inside. Both girls ran to the window and looked down, the hammer on the ground was gone. 

“Yeah, I believe you,” A slight smiled curled in Honey’s lips. A bright sparkle shined in her right eye. Honey had an idea.  
“So, tell me, do you know Sonic? Why didn’t you tell us before? Do you know where we can find Mighty and Ray?” Rosy started asking questions without any pause. She finally fell silent once Honey raised her hand in front of her.

Honey lowered a finger “One, no, I only know about him because that annoying fox kept talking about him.” Honey lowered another finger, “Two, the same reason you didn’t outright told Sally and Wave,” She lowered her third finger. “And three, I have never met them in my life,” Honey gave small smirk and placed her hand on her chin. “But their names do sound really cool. Don’t they Rosy?”

“I know right! W-wait, back to the questions!” Rosy took a deep breath as she tried to put a serious face. “Are you… like them?”  
To Rosy’s surprise, Honey smiled brightly and gave her a wink, “of course I am! I am sad you didn’t notice my super abilities of fashion and style.”

“Honey…”

“Sadly, I am not a lost girl. But!” Honey gestured to the hammer, “you might just have accidentally found your ability, Rosy. Congratulations!”

“Ability? I have no such thing! Maybe the hammer is just…haunted,” Rosy grabbed the hammer, “wait! Does that mean I am a criminal? A rebel?! That can’t be! Should I give myself in!?”

“Uh, Rosy?” Honey could only watch as Rosy started walking back and forth, as she asked question after question. Honey was running out of time and only Rosy could help Honey's plan.  
“Rosy!” Honey grasped Rosy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “All super heroes are told that they are criminals. All superheroes have to be different in order to save people and you need to save your friends, right?” 

“Right,” 

Honey let go of Rosy's shoulders and opened the window, “You are not as different as you are here than what are you outside,” Honey pointed outside, but she could still see a hint of worry in Rosy's eyes. “So, why not give yourself a super hero name too?”

“What?” 

“Like, you can hide your identity and when your friends are saved, you can come back to be Rosy the Rascal!"

“Hey! But… that’s not an actual bad idea. What would my name be then?” Rosy said finally smiling, Honey sighed in relief, she was going somewhere.

“Well… I am not the one who is keeping the name. Go on. Pick it yourself!”

“hmm… Amadea Rose, Amelia Rose, Amethyst Rose,” 

“Why not something short? Something people can remember easily?" 

“Amy Rose, oh! I like the sound of it!” Rosy cleared her throat. “Have no fear!” Rosy spun around and bowed. “Amy Rose is here!” 

Honey observed Rosy carefully, of course Rosy can act like this right now, but how long would Rosy keep the same determination before she quits being Amy and returns being Rosy?

“One more thing,” Honey walked toward Rosy’s bed and looked at the cards she threw before. She untied the cards of the red ribbon and walked toward Rosy again.

“What’s this?” Rosy stood still as Honey tied the red ribbon around Rosy's hair like a hair band. 

“With the band on. You are Amy Rose, without it you are Rosy,” Honey smiled as she took a brush and started to brush her hair.  
There was a knock on the door.

“Hey guys! We've been waiting for a while, can you guys come down already?” Sally’s voice came out from the other side.  
Time was up! Honey had to be quick, Rosy started walking toward the door, but Honey blocked her way by grabbing the hammer and raised it in front of Rosy to stop her from walking. 

“You need to go now, Amy.”

“Now? I still don’t know how I will know where Sonic is,”

“Chaos,” Honey started to take a few steps back. Eyes straight on the window. 

“w-what do you mean, chaos?” Rosy could only watch once Honey stood straight then started to run toward the window.

Not. Stopping.

“HONEY?!” 

Honey’s right leg climbed on top of the window sill and pushed herself into the window raising both her arms into the sky and jumped. Rosy could only hear a big PLUP. 

Sally was just beside the door waiting for Rosy or Honey to open it. This was it. It would be time to tell everyone the truth. No more secrets.

She reached into her pockets and grabbed the letter she hid from the rest. She slowly ripped the card open before stopping herself. 

“I can’t do it,” Sally then ripped the card in half. Maybe just one more secret must be kept. Sally was about to leave, but then she heard a scream from inside. Sally dashed inside the room to see Rosy standing looking out the window. She was clearly angry. Honey nowhere in sight. 

Sally's hearts almost stopped once she heard a loud wail coming from outside. Sally finally ran downstairs almost tripping on the stairs pushing everything out of her to go outside. 

For a second, Sally saw Honey looking clearly annoyed as she looked up at the window. Almost as if Honey was not hurt at all. After all, she fell on grass.

On the next second, Honey changed her facial expression completely, and started to whine about hurting her leg. 

“Honey! Are you hurt? Don’t move!” Sally could hear Bunnie’s voice running toward them. 

Wave came out too with the emergencies box, almost pushing Sally out of the way. 

Sally finally looked up to the window to see Rosy was gone. She can only see the curtains flow in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally's POV!

“Oh righty, Honey. I need you to drink this shake I made, just for you! I added my secret recipe just for ya,” Bunnie walked toward Honey’s bed, in her hand she held a green bubbly drink. 

“You know, tea would be just as fine, but thank you very much,” Honey grabbed the horrid drink and smiled at Bunnie. “Ouch! Sally why are you allowing Wave to touch my injured foot? She might make it worse.”

Sally was sitting on Rosy's bed that was across the room, “Just make sure you drink the shake.”

Honey took a small sip of the shake. 

“All of it,” Sally said and her voice was much sterner and colder.

Honey pinched her nose and drank the shake in one gulp, “than-thank you, Bunnie…” It wasn’t the worst thing that Bunnie had made, but vegetables weren’t made for Honey. She preferred sweet things. 

“Oh no! I feel that shake has made me incredibly sleepy. I can’t have my eyes open! I m-must stay awake,” Honey fell back to her bed dramatically and dropped the cup to the floor.

Sally and Wave rolled their eyes, meanwhile Bunnie jumped to Honey’s side and placed her palm on Honey’s forehead. “Does she have a fever? Did I hurt her? Oh my!”

“I think it’s best if you guys head to bed. I'll take care of her,” Sally said.

Wave got up from the corner of the bed, she finally taped the ends of the gauze bandage around Honey's foot. The injury was just a sprain. It wasn’t the first time that Honey got hurt, but it was the first time she showed so much “pain" as she said it. This girl was known for her “parkour”, things like these are nothing to her.

When Wave and Bunnie finally left, Sally finally stood up and walked towards the edge of the bed. “Honey, where’s Rosy?” Sally asked.

Honey only waved her arms in the air and kept her eyes closed. “Oh, I can’t hear questions because I'm sleeping…I am dreaming and sleeping,” Honey's voice was dreary.

“…We both know that you don’t sleep. Now why are you are making such an act Honey?” Sally’s eyes narrowed and pacing her right foot up and down.

It took ten seconds for Honey to sit up, “It was a great performance, wasn’t it? Did you like my normalcy of sleeping? How do you do that anyway?” 

“…” Sally just stared at Honey; she was very disappointed. Sally started to walk towards the door when Honey finally confessed, “she met someone in the forest. She went searching for them.”

“Is she safe?” 

“Do you want me to answer that Sally?” Honey asked. 

Sally fell silent, she looked toward the window, it was the beginning of the night. It was seven o’clock. 

“Honey,” Sally walked towards Honey’s bed. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Huh?!” Honey almost jumped out of bed. “You are finally going to listen to me?”

“If you are going to hurt yourself trying to help someone, then maybe I’m the one who is in the wrong,” Sally looked towards Honey's foot. “Are you going to be okay walking though?”

Honey got out of bed and smiled brightly, “this is nothing! You cured me, see!” Honey spun around and headed toward her closet to grab a couple of bags that she threw at Sally. “We are going to need snacks and some back up, if we are going in a rescue mission!” Honey suddenly paused and looked toward Sally; “this means we’re not coming back, right?”

“You’re the boss, Honey,” Sally smiled and gave her thumbs up.   
Sally walked out of the room as she headed to see Wave and Bunnie. But she froze when suddenly…

The doorbell rang.

Two possible answers, it was either Rosy or Ms. Otis. Sally went down the stairs towards the front door, she reached toward the door knob and paused for a bit. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Both Ms. Otis and Rosy know there is a key under the welcome mat.

“Oh, how nice! They left a key under the welcome mat!” A voice came from the other side, Sally thought too soon. 

Sally grabbed the nearest thing that should reach: a vase. She opened the door ready to scare away the intruders. She was only able to freeze once she saw red glowing eyes that reflected in the night. 

A swift metal arm briskly gashed threw the vase, a robotic hedgehog stood in front of her, his legs spread out from each other, his arms held down but ready to attack. Sally could see the movement in his eyes, the robot was analyzing her.

“You know Blue, I like this squirrel, cause look at it! It stays quiet like the ones I have at home,” a voice behind the robot said cheerfully.

It was a human, a woman with blonde hair and a blue suit with golden buttons on the side. The blonde woman looked down at Sally, she was smiling and looked down at her as if she was a mere pet.

The robot relaxed a bit and rubbed his nose and started to make some beeping noises, like if it was talking.

“Alright but don’t make a mess. We are civil guests, remember?” the human responded to the robot.

The robot extended his arms finally releasing his claws. The robot hunched back and then pushed himself forward. He moved around the floor slashing everything in his way.

“Oh, don’t mind him, he can be quite impatient. We are looking for a hedgehog you see? Wouldn’t you like to exchange the hedgehog for some walnuts?”

Sally started walking toward the human very slowly, “that's it! I knew we would understand each other!” The human women took out a few walnuts from her pocket, Sally looked at the human with displeasure but held out her hands.

“Now, my name is Maria, what is y-whoops!” The walnuts slipped from Sally's hand and fell to the floor. Both Maria and Sally looked at each other expecting that one of them to pick the walnuts up. “I see… they also have the same etiquette as they have at home,” Maria bowed to reach the walnuts.

Sally then jumped and with her elbow punched down on Maria's back causing Maria to fall and screech in pain. Sally ran towards the stairs, when she was about to reach the top someone got ahold of her arm. When Sally looked back, the robot was pulling her arm, almost like he was trying to lift her up. With his other hand he started to wave his finger at her in mocking matter.

“Leave me alone! You are nothing but an annoying blender!” Sally pulled up her leg and kicked the robot down the stairs.

Sally finally reached towards the second floor and ran towards the room. When she was about to grab the doorknob to Honey's room, Wave burst open the door and pulled Sally in. 

“Sally! Did you forget the phrase, do not open the door for strangers? Did it ever make sense to you?!” Wave yelled. 

“Where's Bunnie?” Sally ignored Wave’s comment. 

Both of the girls looked toward the door as they heard the robot trying to claw his way in.

“She's in her room. Honey, what are you doing?” 

Honey was about to jump again. 

“Not dying!” Honey then jumped out the window and this time she landed on her feet. When she was on the ground, Honey faced her friends and winked before running away.

“That little liar!” Wave smiled and started to climb out the window. 

The door was finally clawed open and Sally couldn’t help but push Wave out and close the window. Sally raised her arms as she was protecting the window. “Worthless can-opener, go away!” 

The robot walked into the room, raising his claws up in the air. He stopped when both of them heard cracks coming from one of the walls. The wall was starting to break. The robot aimed toward the wall and a light started to come out of his chest, ready to shoot.

Sally then heard her name being called out in a scream, “the wall is coming down!” Sally yelled.

Finally, a giant piece of wall came flying out directing itself towards the robot. The robot shot his laser towards the wall but the wall was too close to him, causing his laser to overheat. The wall exploded on him. 

Bunnie waved her hands around as she tried to blow on them,   
“that robot sure can burn you!” 

“Bunnie…? How did you do that?!” Sally didn’t understand if she   
was astonished or relieved. “You’re super strong Bunnie!” 

Sally went running towards Bunnie to hug her, when suddenly a four huge claws thrust into the ceiling. The claws attached themselves like hooks and starting to pull. The ceiling was completely ripped out like of it was a doll house.

Above them a huge metal claw held the ceiling; the claw was connected to a flying egg-shaped mobile. The claw threw the piece of ceiling and aimed toward Sally. Bunnie quickly grabbed the giant claw and pulled.

“Oh no, not again! This time I come prepared; nobody is grabbing my toys anymore!” Maria yelled from the mobile. Maria pushed a button from her mobile, a wave of electricity was sent on the claw arm making Bunnie electrocute herself. Bunnie dropped to the floor unconscious.

“Bunnie!” Sally cried out.

The claw grabbed Sally and lifted her up on the air. “Now don’t you really wished you could’ve had those Walnuts huh?” Maria called out. “But I’m surprised your friends hasn’t burned down! That was quite shock! He he!”

Sally tried to struggle of the claws but suddenly stopped when she saw Wave running towards the house. “What do you want?!” Sally yelled.

“Oh, well that pink hedgehog that lives here would be pretty helpful."

Sally tried to think of anything but any idea she had vanished because of how the claw swung her around. “I-I don’t know…I’m sorry…” Sally started to tear up. “She ran away…” Sally wasn’t apologizing to Maria, she was apologizing to Rosy, “This is all my fault…”

“Oh! If you didn’t punch me down with your elbow. Maybe you would’ve woken up with your friend over there. But now…” Maria’s mobile started to move up in the air. “Don’t be afraid! Maybe you'll survive this! Don’t squirrels hang out in high places a lot?”

Sally closed her eyes, she thought of her friends, everyone in her home was so upset today and yesterday she was having a blast eating cookies with Bunnie. 

Wave's voice suddenly made her open her eyes. Wave and Honey were supposed to hide and all the girls would regroup once this was over. Why was she doing coming back?

“Human stop! You’re making the worst mistake in the whole century,” Wave yelled from the ground. 

“And you are?” Maria said as she stopped her mobile.   
“Nobody really, I am nothing compared to her,” Wave pointed towards Sally. Sally only looked at her puzzled, Wave smiled back.

“If you hurt her, you would bring a war from many Mobians to Humans. You see, what you got there in your claws is lost royalty,” Wave proudly showed off a golden piece of paper. 

“The letter!” Sally yelled. The mask was off, Wave found out about her identity, just because of stupid mix-up. 

Maria almost jumped out of her seat, “Whoa! Is that really true? I found gold! This hedgehog really is bringing out some one of the kind toys, thank you birdie."

“I am a swallow!” Wave shot back. She looked toward Sally not changing her expression. 

“BLUE!” Maria called out.

The blue hedgehog robot came out flying, he had had a few cracks and a blinking eye, Sally couldn’t help by smiling at how run down the robot had become.

“Take the princess and the rabbit with you! And you little swallow" she lowered her mobile a little bit lower. “I’ll let you be free since you helped me so much today hehe! Maybe some princesses should follow suit, right?” Maria giggled to herself.

Wave smiled at Maria, “right.”

The robot put Bunnie in the mobile with Maria and carried Sally. Sally didn’t try to escape, as she flew farther away from her home, she could only watched Wave as she flew further and further.


	8. Chapter 8

“Folks do I have a beautiful sale for you! These beautiful tarot cards are amazing and beautifully drawn. Each card sells for one coin each!” Amy Rose was standing on top of a table with two signs beside her “tarot cards for sale”. A bunch of Mobians passed by her trying not to get eye contact with her.

Amy yawn, the only thing keeping her up was the hunger she was having. She had been running through the whole night, until she finally found a small town with an outside market. She just needed some snacks and maybe a nice nap before continuing on her way. So Amy finally settled for selling the tarot cards her friend had given her.

“Tarot cards! Buy the future you want!” Amy yelled. 

It was two hours since the market had opened. No sale at all.

“Didn’t anybody hear me?! Help the orphan who is HUNGRY!” 

The people passing by almost ran off causing the other sales people close to Amy's table give her angry glares.

“What are you looking at? I am trying to make a sale!” Amy scoffed.

“Excuse me, young lady? Did you say tarot cards?” A young woman rabbit stopped by the table.

“Yes! Just one coin per card, pick your favorite!” Amy jumped off the table and placed the cards. She made sure to place the prettiest cards close to the lady.

“Dear, that does seem interesting, but wouldn’t it be better if you read the cards instead? I would really want to see the future for my children, I want to see if they end up as lawyers or doctors,” the rabbit lady said, her eyes were twinkling, and she slowly swung her picnic basket that lead a smell of muffins and bread.

Amy's stomach rumbled by the smell, “besides that being not allowed, I lack the experience of telling future and… I wouldn’t want to lie to you! Lying is terribly bad,” Amy couldn’t even dare to think of crossing her fingers for the rabbit lady, something from the lady made her think of nice things like flowers and cookies.

“Oh! So, I can trust you then? Please read me my future if you could? And I will give some fresh muffins. I won’t tell… I promise he he…”

Amy couldn’t say no and walked to the other side of the table and started to set the cards in front of her. “Can you give me your name please?” 

“Oh, I don’t think you need it. It’s confidential,” the lady rabbit smiled. “But my children’s name are… oh wait! That’s also confidential,”

“Uhhh… how many children do you have?” Amy asked. 

“I have fourteen lovely children! Each of them very special in my heart,” the lady rabbit had a very high-pitched voice. At first, it seemed cute for Amy but the more she talked the more unsettling everything sounded.

“Oh… fourteen children. Must be fun to have everyone around…” Amy tried to scramble the cards randomly before the lady rabbit placed her hand on top of hers. 

“You know, I think my children will end up fine. What I really want to see is if there is any green in my future,” the lady rabbit's voice was getting lower and lower each time.

Amy nervously placed three cards in front of her. Why did all the strangers she met were all weird? “Pick one please,” 

The lady rabbit picked the card in the middle, Amy grabbed the card and looked at it before letting the card slip back to the table, “eek! You have a lot of money! You are a very lucky person. Yes, yes.” Amy rushed to scramble the card back to its deck.

“Dear, I can see that you have your fingers crossed,” the lady rabbit was still calm making Amy even more nervous. “Are you hiding something from me?” 

“No, Everything’s fine! Ack!” Amy was pulled closer by the rabbit lady. 

“Listen KID. I am not after some money! I have my eyes on some green individual. And if you are hiding something from me! I'll send you to jail!” The lady rabbit voice was much lower almost like she was a completely different person. “This person committed the worst crime I have ever been asked to investigate,”

“W-what is it?” Amy asked. 

“TAX FRAUD!” The lady rabbit yelled almost everyone in the market gasped.

“So, you are a cop after all?” Amy wasn’t sure at what point she should be surprised. Only that she wished that she could just had said no to the reading.

“I run the chaotix detective agency. I'm the top detective, Vanilla the rabbit. I am in charge of tax fraud individuals. Have you ever met individual called… y-…?” 

“No. Can I please have some muffins now?” Amy interrupted before Vanilla could finish the question.

“I see that your fingers are not crossed so… you are telling the truth,” the lady said back in her normal high-pitched voice. 

Vanilla reached toward her basket and threw Amy a muffin. “Take care kid, I will make sure that streets are safe.”

Vanilla left running away. Leaving Amy to question if she should even eat the muffin. She was too hungry to even think of throwing it away. Amy took a huge bite out of muffin.

“Amy? Amy is that you?” another unknown voice called out her name. 

Amy looked away from her muffin to find a white weird looking hedgehog, “huh? Who are you? Are you Sonic?”

“No, not again! I mean, my name is… Sylvester! Oh wait, that is a terrible name!” the white hedgehog argued to himself.

Amy started to reevaluate her decisions and picked up the tarot cards, “good day Sylvester,” Amy said and walked away in rush.

“Wait! You are very different from the last time I saw you! You have a similar hair style to Sonic's” Sylvester quickly stopped talking before he covered his mouth. 

Amy stopped walking. “You know about him? Wait, why do you know about me? I always had this hairstyle, what are you even talking about?” Amy looked at Sylvester puzzled. Who was this guy? Why did he come to her like if they had been long time friends?

“Woah! Maybe because I know someone else named Amy! Ha! Silly coincidence. Bye bye!” Sylvester turned around and started to walk away very awkwardly fast.

Sylvester shook as a hammer came flying above him, the hammer dropped in front of him, stopping him from walking further.

“You may know another Amy, but I only know one weirdo that would call himself Sonic of all things, or at least tell me what does chaos mean?” Amy said, she walked towards Sylvester.

“Chaos? I thought that was in the adventure series? Isn’t that too early?” Sylvester looked at Amy like if SHE was the one not making any sense.

“Another weirdo! Never mind…” Amy faced the other way and continued walking. 

“Wait! Oh gee, I'll tell you where you can find Chaos!” Sylvester called out before he secretly whispered to himself, “I might've gone too far back in time. I bet she doesn’t even know who Kn-…”

“Who?” 

“Knock knock jokes are just amazing!” Sylvester said quickly. He needed to leave but how could he leave the most intrusive girl he knows. “Knock knock!”

Amy had a thought of giving this hedgehog a quick knock on the head with her hammer and make a run for it, but she would probably have to deal with Vanilla again, so she answered instead, “who's there?”

“Time traveler,"

“Time traveler who?” 

“Knock knock,"

“…”

“.......”

Sylvester didn’t even know he was sweating; how could Amy still be terrifying even younger. “ALRIGHT I'll tell you, what Chaos is!”

Amy released a sigh of relief; she was finally going somewhere. “Thank you."

Sylvester started to think for a while, before his eyes started to shine with an idea. “I see how it is!” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah!” Sylvester quickly lifted his arms towards Amy. Amy could see how his hand was glowing in a weird light blue.

Amy looked down see that her tarot cards were floating away from her. Sylvester snatched them away from the air and smirked.

“You can’t do that in public!” Amy looked around to finally see the eyes of other people starting to look towards them. 

“Ha!” Sylvester ran. And he was fast almost like if he was flying.

Sylvester using his telekinesis a light blue glow pushed villagers aside and pulled every object from the market toward.

The market was complete chaos with everyone screaming and running around.

Amy was the only one chasing Sylvester down. “Sylvester! Those cards are from my family! Give them back! Huh?” Amy stopped running when she started to hear a huge roar of wind coming behind her. When Amy looked back, she ducked to the floor, a small plane was following her and was about to land. 

“Sylvester watch out!” Amy yelled.

Sylvester looked back and threw himself to the ground. A red biplane was heading his way. 

The biplane finally landed a few steps away from Sylvester, “Your time is up crook! Hand over the stolen merchandise!” the pilot commanded. 

“Oh boy, this is not what is supposed to happen. I am big trouble,” Sylvester looked back as Amy ran towards him.

“Sylvester are you okay? That plane was really close!” Amy asked. 

“I'm fine, I am just worried about something else... YOUCH!” Sylvester yelled out in pain. Amy had kicked him in the knees. 

“Good! Don’t ever steal from me ever again!” Amy warned, she looked toward the pilot that was walking toward them. “And you! That was too close, that could’ve hurt us both!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too. This was my first time driving a plane, and I wanted to be worth it,” the pilot was a young fox. He seemed to be the same age as Amy’s friend: Ray. 

The young fox smiled, “I don't mean to nag, but you really left a mess out there. I almost thought that you were one of those robots that have appearing in random villages.”

The fox even if he sounded cheerful he couldn’t feel a bit strange talking to: A hedgehog with a weird white hairstyle, and a pink hedgehog that was staring a bit too much at him. “Um…? Are you okay?” he asked.

“Y-you have two tails,” Amy didn’t want to sound rude, but she finally found someone who could actually help her!

“Um… yeah, and you have one ey-…you know never mind. I guess I’ll be on my way then,” the fox climbed into his biplane by using his two tails to hover on top of it. 

“Wait! There is something I need to talk to you about… I- Hey!” Just when Amy was getting the attention from the young fox, a rock was throw towards them, hitting the plane. 

All of them looked back to see a mob of angry villagers heading their way, “Lost children are nothing but human leftovers! Get out!”

A sudden rain of rocks and cans were thrown at the three. Both Amy and the fox tried to cover themselves up but Sylvester raised his hands and stopped the rocks in the middle in the air. For a few seconds everything was quiet before chaos disrupted again. 

Sylvester dropped his hands along with the rocks, “this isn’t the past I remember. Why is it like this?” 

“Tails,” Sylvester called out the fox which he straightened up very fast. 

“Yeah?” 

“I am sorry for causing this. You guys wouldn’t be in danger if I would’ve thought things through. And maybe I don’t deserve it, but please would you do me a favor?” 

The fox’s eyes softened, “alright! Hop on… what’s your name again?” the fox's hand waved toward Amy. 

“Amy Rose, and yours?”

“Miles Prower, oh but my friends call me, Tails,” Tailed looked toward his control in the plane ready to start it. He looked towards Amy, who hasn’t moved any closer to the plane. He looked at her confused, “are you ready?”

“Ummm… but there is only one seat! How am I going to even to be safe? Hey!” Amy was floating in the air and then slowly landed on one of the wings of the plane. “Sylvester!”

Tails started the engine, and Amy immediately pushed herself down, so she could lay flat on the plane, she grabbed the edge of the wing. “Just think of it as surfing,” Tails said as he tried to hold down his laughter.

The biplane started to drive away towards the town, a small mob tried to follow them. Sylvester pushed tables towards them to block anyone’s way. “Tails, does having abilities mean that everyone knows your name now?” 

“Somewhat? Why?”

“Because, I barely talked to anyone down there and I could already hear people yelling my name as if I did something wrong,” Amy closed her eyes as the plane s  
“Because, I barely talked to anyone down there and I could already hear people yelling my name as if I did something wrong,” Amy closed her eyes as the plane started to lift on the air.  
“Don’t worry, just look ahead and no looking back,” Tails said.  
Amy was right, her name was being called out, but it wasn’t any villager, it was Honey running and trying to catch up with the plane. And maybe if Amy would’ve looked back, she would’ve seen her. 

“When my friend said, that I needed to find Chaos to find Sonic. I thought it was some monster that I had to beat or something,” Amy said as she sat down on the wings. Tails was actually a good pilot, and after a few minutes she was able to actually sit up, she just needed to avoid to look down.

“Nope, Sonic does appear when chaotic things happen like that crazy mob back there. He's always here to save the day! And I am following his footsteps,” Tails said proudly. 

“She also mentioned you! That’s why I recognize your tails.”

“Really?” Tails moved the control wheel a bit too fast because he got excited that someone remembered him, which made the plane tumble a bit. “What did she say?”

Amy crossed her fingers as she held down on the planes wings, “oh, she said, that she kind of felt weird calling you Tails. I mean wouldn’t that be offensive?” Amy eyes widened as she realized what she just said. WHY DID SHE SAY THAT?! Was the crossing fingers magic thing broken?

“She shouldn’t feel that way, I like myself, I wouldn’t be able to help people around that much if it wouldn’t be with my two tails! I do admit it was a burden at first… but I think I am pretty cool, right?” Tails reassured.

Amy’s shoulders relaxed and a smile creeped out her face, “yeah, you seem pretty fun to hang out with!” Amy was being honest, and she noticed that Tails was smiling as he piloted the plane. “But if you only knew what they said about Sonic, hehe you might be the first person that said something good about him. You see, every time I ask someone about him, they all say he’s such a weirdo,”

“What? Why would they do that?!” Tails exclaimed, “he is the coolest person I’ve ever met!” the plane started to swing around now. 

Amy didn’t know if she should laugh or start crying. “Tails! Eyes on the road!” 

Amy's sudden reaction made Tails’ speech of how Sonic was the best friend he ever had, go silent. “I'm sorry! I got carried away that I didn’t notice.” 

A sudden beeping started ringing from Tails’ monitors. “Next time, build more seats on your plane! If you travel with Sonic that much, why isn’t he here?”

Tails looked confused, “You see, we are looking for chaos emeralds, and he's… coming thing way?” Tails pointed to a figure that looked like the blue blur himself. But how could he be flying? Was Sonic using a jetpack that Tails made?

“Tails, we need to land. Right now,” Amy said as the figure got closer.

“Didn’t you want to see him? Look!” 

It was too late, the figure came flying toward them in very high speed and not slowing down. “Wait...”

The biplane stopped moving, something was pushing it from moving forward. Amy and Tails covered their ears when they heard a streak of someone scratching the plane. And that’s when Tails and Amy saw him, “that can’t be… its… A metal sonic!” Tails gasped. 

The robot stood in front of them standing on the nose of the plane. When it got stepped closer, Tails unfastened his seat belt. “Amy, I’m going to be so sorry for this!” and that’s when Tails pushed the control wheel left making the plane fly sideways.

Amy fell from the wings, Tails flew toward her and grabbed a hold of her hands, he hovered toward land as quickly as he could. “Sonic. Sonic, can you hear me? Eggman made a metal copy of you! I need reinforcements!” Tails shouted to his headphones. “Agh!” Tails suddenly fell unconscious when a huge kick was thrown on his back. 

Amy and Tails started to fall but Amy's other hand was grabbed. Metal Sonic finally had her. 

Amy didn’t let go of Tails hand. “Please, at least let him on the ground safely,” Five seconds of pure silence before Metal Sonic lowered himself toward the ground.

Amy let go of Tails hand and left him laying on the beach. "I was so close," Amy said as she was pulled back into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T A X F R A U D AAAAAAAA
> 
> Anyway, I tried to follow the Sonic timeline and I really thought that Sonic 2 was before Sonic CD but I will just put Silver and make him his fault. ^^ 
> 
> Hopefully nobody was actually waiting for Chaos to make an appearance...  
>  Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can finally start writing things about the main cast!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your patience! Also if you have gotten this far to this chapter, wow you are great!

Amy held her eyes closed tightly, thinking of any idea or any thought that would help her. Nothing really comes to mind when you're being held like a bag of vegetables. 

To whom should she cry or scream for? Who would want to help her? For the time being, Amy maintained a very stagnant face unable to think. But she had been in this situation before, Mighty and Ray had come to mind, but she could trick a couple of boys, how can you trick a robot to let her go?

Amy looked up at Metal Sonic, he had a few scratches around him, and he smelled like oil. Amy felt a little nauseous. The oil made her remember Wave and all her attempts to make any functional moving things. But Wave would often crash because of her stubborn attempt of looking cool by always using sunglasses. 

Amy looked up at Metal Sonic again, how would she be able to even put sunglasses on a robot and wouldn’t that be just silly? When Amy was looking at the red eyes of Metal Sonic, Amy gasped at the sight of the right eye that kept blinking at least every 15 seconds. By the smell of oil, she came to realize that Metal Sonic was at least given some repairs but in a very quick matter, that would explain his blinking red eye. 

And just like that, an idea came to Amy.

Amy looked at her hands and started to count to fifteen, when she was about to reach thirteen, she waved her hands together and to her surprise her hammer appeared in her hands. She held it below them as it hung for two seconds before she squeezed the hammer again in her hands for it to disappear into a puff of air. Amy repeated the same actions five times until she noticed that she was indeed closer to the trees. For every time that Metal Sonic's right eye blinked Amy would use her hammer to weight them down closer to the ground. But even if Amy was getting closer to the ground, the fear of Metal Sonic realizing that he was way closer to the ground than before may lose all her attempts. If she had the power of a hammer, why just have a simple hammer when she could have a bigger one instead. But would that work?

“Hey Metal Sonic! Do you think this is funny? To just take people away?” Amy spoke up for the first time. “You can always live out to be better than this, you know; be the hedgehog you want to be!” Metal Sonic kept his eyes forward never looking down. 

“Because even if you are designed to be the best hedgehog, you'll never be, that award only goes to…” Amy put her hands together and intertwined her fingers.

“Me!” Amy's hammer appeared once again on her hands and it had gotten heavier, sinking both Amy and Metal Sonic onto the trees until both were falling.

Metal Sonic before he could fall any further used his claws to attach himself to one of the trunks of the trees. Amy on the other hand was not so lucky, she fell down hitting a few branches before ultimately hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to a very huge headache and a very angry Metal Sonic. 

Luckily he was still attached to the tree. He was trying to leap free and fly to her but the claws were really deep into the trunk, making him stuck. Amy stood up slowly as she caressed her head. Metal Sonic chest suddenly brightened, his red eyes staring right at her. 

“You're going to burn the forest down!” Amy's eyes grew when a bright orb was coming straight at her, she jumped out of the way.

“Time to run!” Amy ran through the forest, only to hear Metal Sonic destroy everything in his path behind her.

Amy looked at the ground as she was running, hoping not to trip and tried her best to run in different directions. Amy stopped behind a huge tree to catch her breath, until she realized it was very silent to what a forest would be. No birds chirping, no little animals going on their day. She took a few steps to ultimately listen to a bunch of little voices coming together, she ran following the little animal voices. 

“Hello! I need some help! Um...” Amy stopped running when she saw... a capsule?

There was a capsule in the middle of an open space, with a big red button on top of it. The little voices were coming from the capsule, and Amy stood still, thinking if she should go any further.

“Is this a trap?” Amy took a few steps forward before she jumped back behind the nearest tree surrounding the capsule.

Amy was scared away by the sound of somebody running. A blue hedgehog ran towards the capsule with no hesitation, jumped towards the capsule and stood on the red button.  
The capsule was open and a bunch of small animals leaped out, including bunnies, penguins, squirrels and more. 

Amy beamed at the sight, Sonic was there, right in front of her, she took a step toward them until she noticed a blinking red light in the opposite direction of her.

“Alright, you little guys. Have any of you seen Tails around?” Sonic asked, he already seemed relaxed sitting on top of the capsule.

“I see,” Sonic placed his hand against his chin as he listened to the little animals chirps.

“Now what about the two of you hiding between those trees there, I don’t want to break the tension but I have a friend to find and it would be nice if both of you would show yourselves,” 

Suddenly, Metal Sonic lifted into the air away from the trees, blowing everything from his way suddenly stopping in mid-air.

“Wow! I can’t say I am flattered by the resemblance but do you really have to be-…” 

“Watch out!” Amy shouted interrupting. 

Metal sonic spin dashed in air and shot himself toward Sonic, Sonic jumped out of the way just before the crash. 

Amy ran toward Sonic but he quickly jumped back, avoiding any contact, “Do… Do I know you?” Sonic's stance was still defensive. 

“We’re in the same team. For now,” Amy responded.

“Works for me, Gah!” Metal Sonic ran toward Sonic and swung his fist under his chin sending Sonic flying backwards to the ground. 

“Now it’s my turn!” Amy ran toward Metal Sonic getting her hands in position so that her hammer could appear.

Once Amy was close and swung her hammer, Metal Sonic grasped the other side of the stick and pulling it towards him and swinging the hammer the other way taking Amy with it. Metal Sonic threw the hammer and Amy, causing Amy to roll out. 

Having both Sonic and Amy on the ground, Metal looked at them both individually, unsure of which one should he take away. The orders from Maria was to bring the pink hedgehog, but Metal Sonic couldn’t help himself on having his own annoyances, Sonic, was one of them. 

Metal Sonic suddenly heard Sonic snap his fingers, grabbing Metal’s attention, “You almost got me right there,” Sonic stretched his legs and pushed his back forward in order to stand up. “Let's see what else you have in store,” Both of them stared at one another, until Sonic shouted, “Bring it!”

Metal Sonic immediately spin dashed toward Sonic, meanwhile Sonic stay put with a smirk in his face. In Sonic's eyes, he could see the world slow down, he was completely concentrated making everything around him suddenly blur up. Once Metal Sonic was close Sonic jumped up and rolled forward toward his opponent. Metal Sonic tried to reach for Sonic’s legs but Sonic bent his knees and kicked him on the back of the head pushing him away. 

Sonic landed with his feet and ran towards Amy picking her up, “Ha! And he calls himself Sonic can you believe that?” 

“I-I d-don’t think making fun of him is the best thing to do right now,” Amy gulped as she saw Metal get up. “Why does the blinking eye make him look so terrifying?!” Amy shivered. 

Suddenly Sonic started to run leaving a blue light beam behind him, Metal wasn’t so far back. Amy on the other hand wasn’t feeling so great as Sonic was running in high speed, it almost felt like if she was in Tails’ plane again but extremely faster. 

“His right eye! He can't see with it for a few seconds if we time it, he won’t see us heading right!” Amy said. She started counting again to 15. “Now!” And like lightning, Sonic dashed to the right. 

Amy couldn’t see or hear at all for a moment, until Sonic slowly stopped running and gently put her on the grass. “It worked! I knew that guy didn’t stand a chance,” He lifted his palm up in the air as Amy tremblingly gave him a weak high five as response.

“Sonic, if you were that fast, why didn’t you just picked it up earlier?” 

“Ah! Well I didn’t want to hurt the poor guy,” Sonic laughed. 

Amy only could glare back at him. He was a bit weird just like Mighty had told her. 

“Anyway, my name is Amy Rose! I can hit things with my hammer and… yeah that’s pretty much it, but I can hit things pretty decently and I would like to work with you!” Amy raised her hand toward Sonic. “Temporary of course”

“Welcome to the team Amy,” Sonic ignored Amy's formal handshake and instead gave her a friendly pat in the back that might have been a bit too hard which almost made Amy stumble. Sonic started to run in a circle around Amy and stopped, “keep up with me and you'll be fine,”

“Well, if I can make hammers appear out of nowhere, then jogging isn’t so far off the possibilities but I can try,” Amy as an effort tried to imitate Sonic stance, with one foot ahead of her and her fist close to her chest. 

In Amy's mind she felt a bit like a superhero and her heart was pounding. She was finally doing something right.

“Get ready!” Sonic warned as the nearest trees all ruffled.

Metal Sonic showed himself slowly breaking all the branches nearest to him, he hunched his body tightly only to throw his arms and legs back in the air as he spread orbs around Sonic and Amy. 

The two hedgehogs had to look away because of how bright the orbs were being. The orbs all started to expand and turning themselves in shapes similar to Metal Sonic. Finally, the duo looked around them. Metal Sonic was everywhere. A bright light started to gleam from all the surrounding Metal Sonic chests pointing straight to Sonic and Amy.

Both Amy and Sonic ran opposite ways from each other as a big sharp electric strike shot towards the center where they were standing.

As Amy ran one of the Metal Sonic’s snatched her arm. In a fit of pain Amy tightened her other fist, and swung her fist at Metal’s face. “Learn some manners!” 

Amy suddenly jumped when the Metal Sonic she had punched disappeared in front of her into particles of lights. Two other copies of Metal Sonic closed by suddenly faced toward her direction, briskly widening their claws as they started to approach Amy.  
Amy walked back as she made her hammer appear in her hands, “if you're going to be so rude at least play fair! Gah!” she waved her hammer in front of her, making sure the copies don’t get close.

“Amy! Behind you,” a familiar voice called out to her. Amy looked back to see a small green ball being thrown toward her as soon as the ball touched the floor it expended around like huge green bubble surrounding Amy. 

“Tails!” The young two tailed fox that was flying towards Amy landed on top of the green bubble, and started to press buttons on a remote causing the nearest copies of Metal Sonic going haywire ultimately disappearing into particles of light. 

“Ha! I knew I would get him back, haha!” he pushed another button which opened a small hole underneath him making him fall into the bubble. “Sonic, this is Tails coming from the green bubble! Throw those copies in the air like you just don’t care,” 

“You got it!” Sonic's voice was heard from Tails' communicator. 

Tails and Amy gasped as Sonic started to spin dash towards them knocking out all the Metal Sonic' copies into the air and Tails smiled as he pressed the buttons electrocuting them and making them disappear into light particles. 

Once Sonic was close the bubble again opened a small hole letting Sonic bounce into the bubble. “Point to the Sonic team,” Sonic said as he gave Tails a high five. “Great to see you again buddy!” 

“Always a pleasure!” Tails responded, “but we still got one more guy to get over with,”

A sudden bang was heard behind them as Metal Sonic threw his fist toward the bubble. Amy could only stare as she could see shocks and electricity all over Metal Sonic's body, she looked toward Tails who was pushing the buttons in his remote. A wave of guilt was piling on Amy's chest. “I have a plan,”  
Amy walked toward Sonic, dug into her pocket and placed the ring that Mighty had given her. “Even robots deserve second chances,”

“Alright! Sonic and Tails, we are set to go, right?” Amy asked.

“I'm always ready to go!” Sonic gave Amy thumbs up before he jumped out of the bubble, making Metal Sonic follow him.

“Tails?”

“I think I’m ready? I mean your plan was cool but I think Sonic should take my place instead, I am better in electronics you see…” 

“No, this is what we agreed too! Don’t go back on me now,” 

“B-but he took me out last time! I really don’t want to fail and let both of you down,”

“Tails! I know you as a nerd may have gotten all the best in one try, but I asure you that mistakes can only push you forward. Now get behind me before Metal beats up Sonic,” Amy said as she faced forward.

“uuh… Thanks?” Tails replied. Amy wasn’t that great at compliments but it still worked in some way. 

Tails pushed a button in his remote causing the bubble to pop. 

“Hey Metal! You haven’t forgotten me, right? If you catch me, I won’t run away but only if you catch me!” Amy yelled as she started to run toward Metal Sonic with her hammer. Metal Sonic faced toward Amy and threw his arms into the air. 

As Amy was running, she threw her hammer toward Metal Sonic. In retalience, Metal Sonic ducked quickly as the hammer flew over him and fell behind him. 

Amy kept running toward him, bringing her arms up in the air almost like if she was going to hug him and suddenly she threw herself to the ground sliding underneath him and grabbing her hammer.

Tails was behind her while she was running all this time and stopped just in front of Metal Sonic both of them spun around opposite ways in order to gain more force in their attack. 

Together, Tails and Amy hit Metal Sonic on his back pushing him foward with an attack with Amy's hammer and Tails' tails. On cue, Sonic bounced up in the air and threw the ring where Metal Sonic was thrown only for it to open into a vortex. Metal Sonic disappeared into it.

“It worked! It really worked!” Tails yelled. Amy threw her hammer and ran toward Tails and gave him a hug of celebration. 

Sonic walked toward them, and stroked Tails' head. “Well! That was surely new. And I thought I was the one who put on the good moves. Good job you guys,” He extended his hand toward Amy as Amy smiled and grabbed it and shook it a little bit too briskly. “Proud to have you on the team,” 

Tails gave a slight smile before looking at his remote again, “alright it seems that our next step is to find the tornado that I accidentally crashed… accidentally… heh,” Tails looked away embarrassed. “Hey Amy, why don’t you get ahead to the east, Sonic will go North and I'll go west,” 

“You got it!” Amy gave him a bright smile before started to sprint away. Tails noticed that when she was running away Amy's face seemed red. “She must be very excited to fly on the airplane again,” Tails thought.

Sonic was getting ready for another run before Tails called his name, “yeah buddy? If it’s about the plane. Don’t sweat it! There’s no problem that you can’t fix,” 

“It’s not about that… you see, before we met you were on your own, right?” Tails asked. “You wanted to prove yourself to the world and save it while you’re at it. Do you think I can do the same?”  
“What are you talking about Tails of course you can do it! With me by your side, we can beat all the goons out there together,”  
“Yeah, guess you’re right… See yo-…”  
“See ya!” Sonic then shot himself running north disappearing into the trees.  
Tails sighed as he started to fly west.

Once the boys were out of sight, Amy started power walk, waving her arms back forth, smiling at everything. She noticed a nearby stream as she got closer to it, she looked at reflection and spun around, “did you see how I just spun around and hit the guy. I was super cool! And when he grabbed me I punched him straight in the face!” Amy let herself fall to the grass.

“Mighty and Ray will be proud when I rescue them and how cool I turned out!” She giggled to herself before getting up. 

No wonder Tails wouldn’t stop talking about Sonic, getting to be a superhero was the best thing Amy had decided to be. Maybe she can make her own suit and a mask? With a bit of red and pink and maybe… agh!

Amy tripped and fell to the ground, her mind was filled with thoughts of becoming a famous superhero that she didn’t notice what was in front of her. 

Amy looked at the item she tripped on “how dare you disturb my day dreaming! I… a wheel!” Amy ran toward the wheel that look just like the wheel from the tornado. 

Amy grabbed the wheel and continue running the direction the wheel had pointed toward. And to Amy's excitement the plane was right there in front of her. Still intact? 

“Wow, Tails is crazy good with his machinery! Or was it Sonic's plane? Eh, who cares,” Amy ran closer to the plane. “I should tell the others… Or bring the plane myself! I can be the hammer lady that knows how to pilot planes or something like that,” Amy went to put the wheel back on the plane and jumped in the conductor’s seat. 

“Rosy would think that this is too dangerous. But I think it’s for educational welfare!” Amy pressed random buttons and finally the plane turned on.

Amy pressed the gas petal making the plane move. “I’m doing it! I am doing it!” Excitedly Amy pushed forward the gas petal more making the plane go even faster and finally it was flying upward. 

“Hey! You are taking my property, that’s unsafe and rude! Say your name delinquent!” Tails said from the communicator device.

“It’s me, Amy! I am going to bring the plane to you now! Check it out Tails! How cool am I now?”

“Amy? Is that you? And you’re not actually flying the plane. You pressed autopilot. I am going to make the plane pilot itself so it can fly to me, okay?”

“What? But I…” Amy suddenly blushed embarrassed, she could already see Sonic laughing at her and throwing her out of the group. 

“No… No! I can do it myself Tails!” Amy started to press random buttons again before taking control of the wheel. 

Amy flew through the sky so fast, surpassing Tails and Sonic, which they only could watch from the ground. “Amy! You ca-…” Amy turned off the radio, it was her time to shine. 

It took Amy a while to get used to flying the plane but soon she was ascending and descending the plane in the air like if she was in a video game.  
Amy looked up in the sky and saw that she hasn’t really reach the clouds yet, so she pulled the wheel, making the plane go up. 

“Oh Mobius! She really thinks she did something there, she could’ve taken the chaos emerald but not the plane!” Tails muffled as he walked angrily. “Why are you laughing?!”

Sonic was walking behind Tails, he had seen Amy flying through the sky with no worries and her eyes sparkling with adventure, “It reminds me of how Amy and I first met. Oh, how have the tables turned,” Sonic paused as he scratched his ear, “Now that I remember, isn’t the tornado powered by a chaos emerald? By that means wouldn’t that make her have…”

“Hello friends from the ground below. This is Pilot Amy Rose speaking,” Amy’s voice came from the radio surprising both Sonic and Tails. 

Tails ran for the microphone but Sonic quickly snatched it before Tails could get his hands on it, Tails frowned and stomped on the floor as response. “Yes, this is captain Sonic. Please give us your coordinates madam over,”

They could both hear Amy giggling from the other side, “coordinates sent! But captain there might be a problem on my location… there is no land underneath me,"

“She really went toward the ocean,” Tails sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Umm… another thing, would you believe me if in front of me there is a floating island. That’s not touching the water?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every team needs a knucklehead.


	10. Update

Hi everyone! Just an update!

I haven't been posting for awhile and I apologize for making people wait for the next chapter. This story is not over because I already have plans for future chapters!  
Anyway, the next chapter will be coming next Friday! 

See you then!


End file.
